


Not Another Gay Ice Skater: Russian Fairy

by verydryzen



Series: Not Another Gay Figure Skater [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verydryzen/pseuds/verydryzen
Summary: After being friends for years, tumultuous events challenge Yuri and Otabek's friendship.





	1. Chapter 1

**March 30, World Championship Figure Skating Competition, Boston**

 

“ _Bonjour, this is Stéphane Lambiel, returning to the live coverage of the World Championship in Boston. Next up is Russia's own Yuri Plisetsky, age 18. He's been having a rocky season, and many people are speculating that his recent growth spurt is affecting his ability to land his jumps. But the field is wide open, now that the twin threat of Nikiforov and Katsuki was retired last January. Let's see how his short program goes this time…”_

 

Yaakov turns to Yuri, by the side of the rink. “Yura, just focus on performing all the components impeccably with _triples_. Wait for your skill to catch up with your body. ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!!” Yaakov's face looks like it is turning purple, and he is waving one of his fists at him. Yuri hands him his skate guards and replies, “Leave me alone old man! Otabek is going to leave me _in the dust_ if I don't do any quads.”

And with that snarl that only a Russian teenager can give, he skates onto the ice.

 

Yuri begins his short program to the music of _Les feuilles mortes_. It's a sad slow song, with a woman crooning in French. But as has been happening for the last few competitions, he is moving like a bad puppeteer is controlling his limbs. He has shot up 3 inches in the last 6 months, and it feels like he can't find his center of gravity. On the upside, his body is getting stronger and has more endurance, but who cares when he wobbles on his spins, and he crashes two of his jumps. The last few sorrowful bars of music play, Yuri does a Biellmann spin, and rests in his final pose, feeling as down as his music.

 

The audience claps, and Yuri rubs his side where he crashed. Damn, more bruises. He skates towards the kiss and cry, and sees Yaakov scrunch up his face in the scolding that is coming... but then Yaakov grabs his shoulder and collapses on the ground. He hears people yell for help, a woman with a medical outfit starts doing chest compressions on the stout old man. Yuri stands helpless. Soon two EMTs carry the unconscious coach on a stretcher.

 

Yuri forgets what happens next. He finds himself back in the hotel room that he's sharing with Otabek. It's a habit these last years to room together when they are competing in the same city. Feeling numb, he does his evening stretching routine, puts on his favorite tiger striped pajamas, and stares at the TV. Otabek is glancing up at him more than usual. At one point, room service delivers dinner, and Yuri can't recall Otabek having ordered the meal. The shock doesn't dull his appetite though, he almost licks the plates clean. Otabek puts their dirty dishes in the hallway, and takes some pills.

“Toothbrushing?” asks Otabek. “You get upset if you have to watch my oral hygiene routine.”

“Okay.” Yuri goes in to brush his teeth, sneering at the amazing amount of toothbrushes, water picks, floss and other crap all over the bathroom sink. His friend should have been a dental hygienist.

Later Yuri turns off the TV and the lights. He stares at the crack of light coming from under the door. He hears Otabek pull back the sheets on the other twin bed, and settle down for the night.

“Do you need to talk?” Otabek inquires quietly .

“Darkness confidential?” requests Yuri. Darkness confidential referred to stuff they talked about only in the dark, never in broad daylight, or in regular life. _What is said in darkness, stays in darkness–_ is Yuri's motto. He's been obsessed with Las Vegas since he heard about the tiger habitat there.

“Go ahead,” says Otabek.

“What if Yaakov… dies? What if… I never skate well again?” mumbles Yuri.

“Scary stuff,” concedes Otabek.

“I've spent my whole life fighting to be the best. That shitty old man better not die while I'm in a slump. He can kick the bucket once I've won more gold medals than anyone,” snarls Yuri.

He knows what most people would say _–don't worry, everything will be all right._ That kind of positive bullshit always pisses him off. Otabek reassures him with his deep voice,

“Scared or not scared, bad things are going to happen. You're strong. Whatever happens, deal with it.” Then Otabek yawns, and soon a soft snoring is heard.

Yuri finds himself half smiling in the dark. No happy rainbows from his friend.

 

**April 1, World Championship, Boston**

 

The next day, Yuri is feeling better. He has visited Yaakov in the hospital, and though the heart attack is serious, his coach is in no immediate danger. But before he can take a breath, he sees that Otabek is in pain during the free program warm-up. Must be his right knee again. It seems like the Kazakh skater was taking pain pills more often these days. Old injury or new injury?

 

Yuri performs his free program, another slow piece of music, called _Leningrad_ , performed on piano. Yaakov insists that working with slow music will habituate himself faster to his new height. However this time the wobbly spins and badly landed jumps earn him a standing ovation. _Assholes_! He didn't  deserve that. The stupid spectators were just amazed that he had skated after his coach collapsed. As if he was some emotional softy, like Katsudon.Yuri drinks some water, and watches Otabek glide onto the ice.

 

Otabek moves on to the ice wearing a black one piece outfit with red rhinestones glittering around the V-neck. The music starts. It is a dramatic classical piece, with a man singing an aria. Quickly,Yuri sees something is wrong. Otabek appears to be in pain, and he grimaces as he lands on one foot for a quad loop. Finally, he lands his last jump, and poses in the middle of the ice, frozen. The clapping stops. Finally Yuri understands. Yuri skates out to Otabek, puts his arm under his, supporting his weight. The ice rink seems dead silent. As they skate back together, Yuri gazes down at his friends hair. I guess I'm taller than him now, he thinks inconsequentially. Weird. Yuri calls out for a medic. And for a second time in this competition, he sees one of his people heading to the hospital.

 

Later that night, Yuri visits Otabek in hospital. Seeing him lying in bed, Yuri feels his stomach twist. Why does he look like some ailing prince ? He should do an Internet search on his family, maybe he is a Kazakh Duke or some shit like that…Otabek looks up from reading a printout.

“The doctor says I was lucky. One more jump and my shin could've shattered.” Otabek's face is despondent.

“Your leg bone had a _black line fracture_ and you didn't know it?” barks Yuri.

“The pain was bad… but I can live with pain,” murmurs Otabek, almost to himself.

“Well I'm not interested in having an opioid addict as a friend,” retorts Yuri.

Otabek takes the printout and crumples it, grimacing.

“Yura, …I will have to stop skating. Go home, and do the honorable thing, get married as promised.”

“What?!” The look in his friends eyes, Yuri's never seen that before. Dark, bleak, without hope. “Why do you have to get married?” demands Yuri.

“It was the agreement I made with my parents. They have spared no expense in supporting my skating career, but once I retire, I am expected to marry… probably one of my cousins.”

“Eww! Isn't that incest?” says Yuri, sticking out his tongue.

“We are related by marriage, not by blood.”

Yuri tries to remember what he knows about Otabek's family. Supposedly they are incredibly rich, and own a mineral and gas extracting company in Kazakhstan.

“We'll see about that,” mutters Yuri. He grabs his phone, and starts messaging people.

 

Katsudon convinces Yuri that the best leg surgeon is in Tokyo. There is an operation where they insert a plate which is screwed into the right tibia. To enhance recovery, bone marrow extractions from the hip are injected into the site of the fractures. Yuri phones Katsuki again,

“Did you get the appointment?”

“Yes, and I had to use my connections and Victor's to get it so fast. You're in my debt Yurio-kun,” declares Katsuki.

“Whatever,” agrees Yuri.

“If your friend needs a place to recover, he could stay at Yutopia. The Ice Castle has been completely renovated, and has a state-of-the-art physical therapy room and renovated lockers. Nishigori is our on-site physical therapist, he specializes in sports therapy. Victor… kind of bought the building – he's emotionally attached to it,” confides Katsuki.

“Would you check that with your parents?” Yuri asks. “And see if I can stay as well.”

The two of them plan Altin's operation and recovery in record time.

 

Otabek is lying in bed, staring at the hospital recommendation for treatment. It basically recommends his right leg be 3– 4 months in a cast, followed by physical therapy and a guideline to avoid any extreme activity that would reinjure the area. He crumples that paper, and throws it on to the floor, with the other printouts.

Yuri shows up, his eyes glued to his cell phone, rambling,

“Okay Altin. Katsudon and I have formulated a plan. You're going to some cutting edge doctor in Tokyo, so they can inject your bones with crap, then attach a piece of metal to it. You're going to be like a cyborg or something. Then this other doctor will give you some foul stinking herbs. Chinese, I think. Then you can a stay at Katsudon's family's hot water place and do physical therapy at the Ice Castle.”

Otabek frowns, trying to process all this information.

“And _why_ am I doing hot water and ice therapy with Katsuki's family?” inquires Otabek.

“To recover with me. Crap. I need to call Victor about coaching,” adds Yuri.

 

A few days later, Yaakov is discharged from the hospital with strict orders of bed rest and no work. One of the associate coaches, Ekaterina, is taking over at the ice rink in St. Petersburg, but many of the more talented students are finding coaches elsewhere. Yuri phones Victor.

“ _Yuratchka_!! I heard that Yaakov went home, though I'm not sure being carried off by Lilia will make him recover quickly…”

“About that Victor… Yaakov is on bed rest, so _you_ are my coach now. Later,” says Yuri.

“Yuri? …I don't know if I have the time… _Yuri_? He hung up on me.” Victor stares at his phone.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**April, Hasetsu, Japan**

 

A week later, Yuri is pushing Otabek's wheelchair out of the Hasetsu station. Otabek has a cast on his right leg from his ankle to just above the knee. What a shitty month. Yuri is worried if Victor – _fucking newlywed_ – is going to be able to handle coaching him. Sigh. Yesterday, Otabek had traveled to Tokyo for surgery, and today, Yuri had flown in to pick up his friend. At least, they would spend some time together in Hasetsu: Yuri training, Otabek doing recovery and rehabilitation. Otabek has been reluctant to share what family crap was going down, but obviously Altin didn't want to return to his home in Almaty, Kazakhstan right now.

 

They arrive by taxi at Yutopia, passing by some blossoming cherry trees. Katsuki's mother comes out and greets them.

Hiroko beams. “Welcome! So much grown Yurio-kun!” She grabs the suitcases. “Having you boys here reminds me of Victor and Yuuri live here. They have such a nice apartment near beach.”

“Hiroko-san, this is my friend, Otabek Altin.” Yuri helps Otabek out of the taxi.

“Altin-san, please treat this your home.” She smiles, then points over to the corner,

“Yuuko left old bike taxi for you two, she used for girls.”

The bike taxi bench is worn and cracked, and is covered with Sailor Moon stickers.

“What is that for?” Otabek asks.

“Your physical therapist will be teaching you to walk at the Ice Castle. I will be taxiing you back and forth on this bike, to help me stay in shape,” explains Yuri.

“You couldn't rent a motorcycle?” Otabek grumbles, but no one is listening to him.

 

Otabek is exhausted, and the pain in his leg is throbbing. He really doesn't want to deal with people even on good days, and all of a sudden he meets Katsuki's mom, his sister, his dad, and even Katsuki's ballet teacher for some reason. He is given Katsuki's old bedroom, and Yuri is given a traditional Japanese room down the hall. The room has no decorations, except for a framed portrait of Nikiforov. He lies down on the bed, and passes out.

 

Yuri puts on his workout clothes, and runs to the Ice Castle. Mari has said that Victor and Yuuri were already there working. The building has a new coat of paint, but everything else looks familiar.

“Yurio–kun!” shouts Yuuko wearing a _Katsuki Yuuri_ sweatshirt and gives him a hug.

“The place looks great, right!” She smiles, and shows him the new gift shop with Victor and Yuuri merchandise. Yuri pretends to be interested in the T-shirts.

“So how are the triplets?” he asks, trying to be polite.

Yuuko's face gets a little crisped. “Those girls aren't going to see the light of day for months, not after what they've done…” and she and pushes him toward the back.

As he walks further in, the sight on the ice makes him recoil.

“VICTOR! I thought you were _coaching_! What is this… a  KINDERGARTEN?!” bellows Yuri.

Victor is skating around with almost a dozen little kids. Katsudon is off to the side, appearing to watch with amusement.

Victor picks up a tiny girl in his arms, and skates over squealing,

“Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Say hello Mitsu-chan, this is Yurio-kun.”

Yuri grimaces a smile towards the two of them.

Victor continues, “How is Yaakov? He hung up on me when I called him last. He's mad that Yuuri and I didn't settle in St. Petersburg.” Victor puts the little girl back onto the ice.

“Lilia says he's fine, but is barking at everybody. Do you want to start training tomorrow?” asks Yuri.

Victor's face changes, he places a hand on Yuri's shoulder.

“Yura, I'm sorry, I have made certain commitments… I'm not available for coaching. I should get back now.” Victor skates away.

Yuri stands there stunned. Katsuki skates over, pats Yuri's arm,

“Victor tried to explain but you did not respond to any communication from him. We're only teaching little kids now, that way we don't have to travel.”

“Are you saying I have to go back to St. Petersburg?” replies Yuri in disbelief.

Katsuki looks at him with sympathy, hesitates, then offers,

“Well, give me a few days. I'll talk to Victor again.”

 

Yuri returns to Yutopia, and enters the room where Otabek is sleeping.

“Ready for dinner?” Yuri asks, sitting on the bed next to him.

Otabek grunts and sits up. He rubs his brows sleepily,

“Ugh. I'm exhausted from traveling. Maybe I should just eat in this room, I don't feel like moving.” He checks the clock on the bedside table, he has slept for over 4 hours.

“No way. We are having Katsudon's katsudon in the dining room,” commands Yuri. He puts his arms around Otabek's torso, and carrying most of his weight, drags him into the dining room. Yuri rants about his visit to the ice rink,

“So Victor retires from top-level figure skating, so that he can teach snot nose kids how to tie their skates. He won't coach me, but he won't say why.” Yuri polishes off a second bowl of food.

 

Otabek makes some noncommittal sound, and eats his pork and rice. He finds it a little gross because there's a raw egg in it, and he wonders why Victor and Yuri have been raving about this food. Mari also serves him a bitter Chinese herb tea mixture, which smells pungently. He quietly watches everyone around him, everything new, yet familiar from Yuri's descriptions. He is starting to realize why Yuri brought him here: this is a second home for him. He's rarely seen Yuri this comfortable, even with Yaakov. The rooms look traditionally Japanese, but peppered with weird knickknacks that remind him of a yard sale. The Katsuki mom and dad go about their routine with happy dispositions. Most of the regular customers seem like harmless grouches. Minako the ballet teacher supposedly has a bar, yet is here drinking at the Katsuki inn instead. Katsuki's sister seems… a little off. He can't quite put his finger on it, but makes a mental note to watch her more closely.

 

The next morning, Yuri taxis Otabek to the ice Castle for his first physical therapy appointment. They enter the new workout/therapy room, which is outfitted with all sorts of shiny new equipment.

“Nishigori, let me introduce you to Otabek Altin, your new patient,” announces Yuri.

“Pleased to meet you. I received your x-rays and your file, and I'm impressed. Your doctor did an amazing job with that surgery. It will be a few weeks before you get a smaller cast, but in the meantime, we'll work the rest of your body,” reassures Nishigori.

“Just make sure he stretches, flexibility is not his strong suit,” instructs Yuri.

Otabek furrows his brow, “Not everyone can bend like a rubber doll.”

 

As they exit the Ice Castle, a mob of girls wearing cat ears ambush them. Yuri is polite, and signs a few autographs perfunctorily. Yuri grumbles,

“I feel like they have tagged me with GPS, they really should be called Yuri's Demons.”

“I notice they don't seem to hang around Yutopia,” remarks Otabek.

“I once complained to Mari about my fans, and she took care of them. Mari-san is pretty scary when she's angry.”

 

A week passes, and Otabek's recovery work with Nishigori is proceeding well at the Ice Castle, but Victor still refuses to coach. Yuri spends time alone on the ice, practicing what he can. Yuri tries to talk to Victor a few times, but Victor seems very upset, and waves him off. Yuri then sees Victor and Katsudon arguing a few times. Everyone at Yutopia and the Ice Castle seems on edge because of their dispute.

 

Not sure what to do, Yuri ends up skating late at the Ice Castle. Otabek takes a taxi to run an errand, and Yuuko leaves the key to lock up. He takes a few selfies for his blog. Then tired from skating, he turns off the main lights, then bends down behind the boards to do some final stretches before heading back to the inn. Then he hears two familiar voices coming in.

“Victor, give me a moment, I want to show you some new choreography,” he hears Katsudon say.

A few lights turn back on, lighting the ice rink.

“Yuuri, I've been playing with the motion of water where the push and pull of the waves cascade on the sand…” Victor chatters on. “This would be amazing for Phichit's ice show.”

Yuuri smiles and watches as Victor skates across the ice with his arms expressing the waves. Finally Victor stops.

“Okay, I'm ready to watch your choreography. What's the music?”

Katsudon installs a single chair in the middle of the ice, sits Victor on it. Then he clicks on some music and announces, “ _You Can Leave Your Hat On_ by Joe Cocker _.”_

 

Meanwhile behind the baseboards, Yuri is trying to decide whether to casually say “Hey!”, or slink away…but he finally decides to pull out his cell phone and press record. At least the morons he's watching have stopped fighting.

 

Some jazzy music starts to play, and Katsudon skates around the ice doing lots of turns with his butt sticking out, which would've made Giacometti proud. Every so often he stops by Victor sitting on the chair, and runs his hands over his body. First he caresses the side of his face, then his chest, and finally grazes the area between Victor's legs. Then Yuuri pulls off his T-shirt, and rips off his pants.

Yuri's jaw drops. Where the hell did he get Velcro stripper pants?

Finally Katsudon is skating around in a miniscule G–string, which finally flies onto the ice with a flourish of the music. Victor calls out, his voice deepened by arousal,

“Yuuri come here. That was definitely better than my fantasy.”

Victor proceeds to undo his pants, cover himself with lube, and slowly lets Katsudon come down on his shaft. Both of them are kissing and gazing at each other so intensely, it makes Yuri more uncomfortable than the blatant sex act.

 

Sliding back behind the baseboards and shutting down his phone, Yuri has the stupid idea of wondering where the lube came from... does Victor just carry it in his pockets at all time? Yuri finally sneaks out, and returns to Yutopia. Lying in bed, he labels the video S _ex on Ice,_ then watches it over again.

 

Yuri manages his sex life with detached efficiency. He doesn't expend energy on other people, especially in relationships. He has occasional sex with girls who don't want too much from him. But mostly he just satisfies himself by watching porn and masturbating. It's easy to fit that into his schedule, usually late at night before going to bed. But the video he has taken at the Ice Castle, S _ex on Ice_ , is like a burning coal inside of him. It feels like a torrent of desire is being unleashed. Yuri is not sure what pisses him off the most: that he is turned on by two guys, or that one of them is Pork Cutlet.

 

Yuri first started following Yuuri Katsuki 5 years ago when he bought his own portable computer. Like many young skaters aspiring to be the best, Yuri ate, drank, and slept ice-skating. When he wasn't doing ballet, or practicing on the ice, he was strength training and watching hours of figure skating competition. He had first noticed Katsuki because they shared a first name, but then watching the Japanese skater perform became his secret guilty pleasure. While most of his teammates idolized Victor Nikiforov, Yuri wanted _to be_ Victor. In terms of skating styles, Yuri preferred the sweetness and musicality of his Japanese namesake. Katsuki's behavior at the Grand Prix banquet had been a shock. Naked pole dancers started haunting his wet dreams. So he had treated his desire like a bug – and squashed it. Now he is worried to feel old feelings rekindled. Yuri has trouble sleeping that night. Tossing and turning, he beats off twice, then passes out.

 

The next morning at breakfast, Katsudon approaches him.

“Victor and I have been talking, and the thing is…” Katsuki bites his lip, and looks uncertain.

“Oh, just spit it out!” Yuri seethes, trying desperately not to look at him.

“I have an inspiration for your program. I think at your age and with your new, uh, body type, it's time for you to skate _your_ Eros. Will you let me …be your coach?” Katsuki bites his lip again nervously.

Yuri nearly chokes on his morning rice. Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP! Is Katsudon going to teach him how to strip on ice?

“What do you have in mind?” grunts Yuri.

“Like most skaters, you skate to classical music during the competition, and sexy pop music during your exhibition skates. I could help you choreograph your own routines, and choose music closer to what you do for your exhibition skate,” proposes Katsuki. “I can only commit for one season.”

“I take it Victor is not willing to coach me,” Yuri says sullenly.

“I'm sorry, Victor is… has other commitments for the year,” apologizes Katsudon quietly.

Yuri stares at his rice bowl. The thing is… he's intrigued by the idea of Katsudon as his coach. But with his libido going crazy, this is could be awkward as fuck. But in his bones, he senses that something interesting might come of their cooperation.

Yuri continues to stare at his food.

“Let's do it. But you had better not make me look like I'm … _fucking Chris Giacometti_ on the ice,” snarls Yuri.

Katsudon's whole's face lights up, “Who would you like to fuck instead?” he says, and smiles innocently.

The next morning, Yuri arrives at the Ice Castle, only to find that Katsuki is already there and warmed up.

“Well, first day, …what does _Eros_ mean to you?” Katsuki stammers out.

“Sex,” curtly replies Yuri, staring at his skates.

“Uh,…care to elaborate?”

“Look, unlike you, I don't need to learn to be sexy. You want to start with choreography or music?” demands Yuri.

Katsuki gets his laptop, and they sit side-by-side looking at a playlist of possible songs. Yuri is hot and uncomfortable being near his new coach. Somehow his libido is projecting endless sex scenes in his mind. Gay sex. Naked men writhing on top of...aaaargh.

“I need a break,” blurts out Yuri, and hurries to the restroom. He splashes cold water on his face.

Yuri returns from the restroom and barks,

“Let's work on choreography instead.”

Katsuki is baffled by the change, but follows Yuri's lead back on the ice.

This proves to be an even worse choice. The choreography movements that Pork Cutlet demonstrates remind him even more of the smut video on his phone. Actually, it also reminds him of drunk pole dancing...what the fuck? Yuri is startled, as he realizes that Katsudon has skated right up to him, and is touching his leg.

“Your turnout is gorgeous, but to do this move, you need to keep your legs parallel…” instructs Katsuki.

“Oh, mmm, sure, okay, I'll do that again,” mutters Yuri, his face turning red.

Yuri starts the choreography again, but he can barely remember the step sequence.

“Yurio, please redo that footwork. That's not at all what you showed me earlier,” says Katsuki, exasperated. He sighs, and waves him over, “Never mind, come drink some water.”

They pause by the side of the rink.

“Yurio–kun, you are usually very driven and focused. Now tell me, what is wrong, please?” Katsuki looks at him worried.

Yuri contemplates making up a weird disease. _Contact blushitis_? _Libido sexitis_? Fuck.

“I can tell I'm making you uncomfortable, would you prefer I try to change Victor's mind about coaching?” offers Katsuki.

Now Yuri imagines Victor naked…eww, gross, that's even worse. Plus Victor refuses to talk to him.

“No, I want to work with you. But I'm having a… personal problem. I'll deal with it,” he snaps.

Katsudon nods to him, “Let me know if you need my help.”

 

It's the first day of Katsuki coaching Yuri, so Otabek picks up his crutches and takes his break by the side of the ice rink, next to a curious Nishigori. He sips his nasty Chinese tea and grimaces.

After so much uncertainty,Otabek feels happy about his decision to have the surgery in Japan. He is still worried about relearning to walk, let alone skate, and unsure how to deal with his matchmaking mother. Otabek can't believe that men like Victor and Yuuri from conservative cultures are living together openly, and even went to Hawaii to get married. He approves in his own reserved way.

However, Yuri is acting strangely on the ice. He is uncomfortable every time Katsuki touches him. He seems to forget the choreography that he himself just created. And he's wearing overly baggy clothing for practice.Yuri appears to be _attracted_ to Katsuki. Weird. He's seen these two interact for years, and never seen any chemistry. They are rivals, and friends, and… something else that he can't put his finger on. Curious, he watches the two intently every time he can take a break. At one point Otabek realizes there's a third person watching the ice in a back corner – Victor.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Life in Hasetsu quickly falls into a rhythm.Wake up, eat, bike taxi to the Ice Castle, deal with the Yuri's Angels,Yuri trains while Otabek does physical therapy, shower, eat, pass out. Otabek still has to limp around on crutches, so Nishigori focuses on keeping the rest of his body strong. But after two weeks of this routine, Yuri feels like he's going to explode. He is spending all day long with Katsudon, except for when Victor is using the ice to coach the little ones, and Sundays when the Ice Castle is open to the public. Katsudon is obviously used to being coached by Victor, and has unconsciously copied some of Victor's hands on coaching methods. Yuri really misses Yaakov's method of simply yelling at him.

It's past 5 o'clock on Friday, and everyone at the ice rink is packing up their stuff to go. Once outside, Otabek waits till they're alone.   
“Are you going to tell me what's going on?” flatly demands Otabek.  
“What do you mean?” yelps Yuri, worried about this line of inquiry.  
“Oh please,” Otabek lifts an eyebrow, “you've been acting like a cat frightened of a pickle.”  
“I find your imagery… disturbing,” mutters Yuri, then kicks a rock.  
“It's your fault for making me watch so many cat videos on YouTube,” replies Otabek. “What's going on with you and Katsuki? “   
Yuri sighs. “Is it that obvious?” he huffs, jamming his hands in his pockets.  
Otabek rolls his eyes,“Just tell me what happened.”  
Yuri stammers, “Well, I saw two …guys doing… something..., and since then I have been obsessing about…”   
“...pickles.” finishes Otabek. “For someone with such a foul mouth, you sure are inhibited when talking about sex. But seriously, are you attracted to Katsuki? Are you upset because he's married?”  
“I am bothered, not attracted. And I am not gay! Never have been,” Yuri declares indignantly. “Well mostly,” he mutters.  
Otabek sits back on the bike taxi seat, with a pensive look on his face. Finally he quizzes,  
“When you walk down the street, do you check out the women or the men?”   
“I check out the fashions, and sometimes… faces. I'm not leering at butts,” insists Yuri.  
“I like to look at butts… and I guess honestly … men's butts,” confides Otabek.  
Yuri looks surprised. “You've never talked about your sex life.”  
“It's been a long journey for me to decide that I'm gay. And I still don't feel I can go public with it, since that would affect my family, and my country.” Otabek sighs.  
“Well, um, your preference is fine by me,” Yuri reassures him. “I don't mind if other people are… I just… I guess I haven't wanted to be that way.”  
“Yura, you can fantasize about all sorts of things, and still be straight. But,… are you sure that you're rejecting being gay because that's not who you are, as opposed to… that's not what society wants you to be?” asks Otabek.  
“I'm not letting stupid society tell me who to be,” growls Yuri, kicking the ground again.  
“Good for you,” encourages Otabek, “I'll support you anyway I can.”  
“Well okay dad, fuckety fuck.” Yuri stretches his back.  
“I see. Well maybe you should just try to get laid. We'll go out Saturday night. I need to drink something else than that foul herbal mixture three times a day.” Otabek motions him to get on the bicycle. Yuri nods, removes his long skating pants, and gets on the bike.  
“Fine. Whatever,” he adds.

Riding back to Yutopia, Otabek stares with hostility at the bike taxi. He sits uselessly on the old seat plastered with stickers, while Yuri's perfect ass covered in Tiger striped Lycra bounces in front of his face. The thin little teenager with a steely disposition and angelic beauty has morphed into.. a tall Norse God, with shoulder length hair. It is a little awkward to find his old friend has become taller and more gorgeous than him. He hates being dependent, and constantly chauffeured around. Yuri helps him in and out of vehicles, up and down stairs, and helps him stretch. Every day, Otabek works till he drops to regain full use of his body.

The next night, Otabek and Yuri go to the Shochu Bar. They are both wearing casual hip clothes, and Otabek is using a cane instead of crutches. Otabek usually gets admiring glances from girls, but now he feels completely invisible next to his tall blonde friend. Several Japanese women head towards them at once, all cooing and chattering favorably.Yuri is wearing an air of quiet suffering, as he nods politely to the bevy of female admirers. Soon Yuri leans over,  
“Get me out of here.”   
Otabek grabs his friends arm, and warns,  
“Sure. Out of the frying pan, and into the fire…” 

Otabek directs the taxi towards a gay bar, a discreet little establishment in a residential neighborhood with a sign saying members only. They both walk in, and are greeted with a friendly attitude by the owner. Yuri quickly becomes as popular here as at the other place. The only difference is that the first question the men ask is his penis measurement. They hang out for a few hours, drinking and eating. On the taxi ride home, Yuri motions to t he cab driver to let them out on the beach not far from Yutopia. Yuri grabs his friend under the arm, and helps him sit down onto the sand. They are both slightly buzzed, and the beach is quiet and deserted.

“Shit that was weird.” Yuri sighs and sits on the sand beside him. “We were at that club for about 3 hours, and I got asked to dance twice, offered 4 drinks, and offered 5 blow jobs and meaningless fucks. I'm not a stoic romantic like you, but that didn't feel right.”  
“I am surprised you say that,” replies Otabek. “You've rarely had a relationship beyond a one night stand.”  
“Yeah, but it was still with girls I knew. Traveling around the world, staying at crappy hotels, while spending all my energy training isn't a good setup for a relationship.”  
They stare out at the waves, sitting in companionable silence.  
Impulsively, Otabek suggests “Well if you just want to try to kiss a man, you can do that with me. I can handle the rejection.”  
Without really thinking about it, Yuri reaches over, tilts his friend's chin up and brushes their lips together.  
Otabek tenses for a moment, startled. He lets Yuri run their lips together, keeping the rest of his body still. Fairly quickly, Yuri draws back, and lays in the sand with his arms cradling his head.  
“Mmm… that was… nice,” Yuri says a bit pensively.  
“Nice?… Nice?… NOT acceptable!” Otabek looks supremely annoyed. “I am not some acceptable pirozhki!” And he leans down, and proceeds to kiss him back.  
This kiss is a bit more firm, and Otabek is running his teeth along his lips followed by his tongue. The effect on Yuri is electrical, it suddenly feels like every inch of his face is extra sensitive. While Otabek's left hand is holding his weight, his right fingers slowly trails along the side of his neck.Yuri feels his body getting hot, while his skin feels tingly. Then Otabek drags kisses along his ears and down his throat, finding just the right spot near his collarbone to stop and suck. Finally, he rolls back onto his back and rest his head on his hands in imitation of Yuri.  
“Was that nice as well?” scoffs Otabek.  
“…uuughs...” Yuri moans.  
“Have you decided if you want to try men?” inquires Otabek helpfully.  
“What was that? You said you could handle rejection?” Yuri sputters finally.   
“I said rejection, not a substandard critique of my technique,” retorts Otabek.

They lie on the sand for a little while, then Yuri gets up, and motions to get going.  
“I'm not moving Plisetsky. My leg is killing me,” declares Otabek.  
“No problem. I'll carry you on my back,” Yuri mimes a piggyback ride.  
“No,” maintains Otabek.  
“No one's going to see, plus in Japan, drunks are always forgiven.”   
“Still no. Jok. Nyet,” repeats Otabek.  
“Why? You want to sleep on the beach?” Yuri questions, confused.  
Otabek points to the tent situation in his pants. Yuri starts to laugh. Yuri squats down, tucks the cane into his armpit, puts one arm under Otabek's knees and the other under his back and lifts him up, princess style.   
Otabek tenses up, and shoots a murderous glance towards his friend.  
“I will be getting my revenge Plisetsky,” seethes Otabek.  
“Stop making me laugh, I will drop you,” smirks Yuri.  
Once at the inn, Yuri takes out his phone before going to bed. He changes the name of the Sex on Ice video to: pork cutlet porking a pickle. It seems to take some of the eroticism out of it. Then he passes out.

Yuri wakes up the next morning with a slight hangover. He rubs his eyes, and turns over to see what time it is, and sees a blurry greenish thing on his bed.   
“FUCK! CRAP! WHAT THE …...”   
“YOU'RE DEAD MEAT ALTIN!” shouts Yuri, throwing the pickle off the bed.

The following week, Yuri is able to focus a little bit more on the ice rink, and Katsudon seems a little happier with the training sessions. Whenever his mind drifts to erotic thoughts, he thinks of Otabek talking about pickles. Pickles, pickles. Sort of like a mantra. For some reason there's nothing sexy about a pickle. He hates those green lumpy alien dicks. No wonder his cat, Potya dislikes the darn things. 

On Friday, Oatbek and Yuri travel to Tokyo to replace the large above the knee cast with one just below the knee. Otabek seems in much better spirits with the smaller cast. Yuri borrows a wheelchair from the hotel, so they can go shopping without overtiring Otabek. They go searching for clothes for Yuri, and records for Otabek. One shop reminds Yuri of St. Petersburg, so he hands over his phone,  
“Will you take a photo of me for my blog?”  
“I thought you were not posting from here, that it would give away your location,” questions Otabek.  
“I send photos to Mila, she posts them from Saint Petersburg so that my crazed fans get confused as to where I'm training.”  
They buy T-shirts with English written on them. Otabek's says world difference execute and Yuri's says I'm so fucking future. In the evening, they check out a popular gay club. Yuri looks around. Unlike the bar in Hasetsu, this place is modern, and has a giant screen on the wall displaying a video game. The crowd is international, and dressed in a much more edgy manner.  
“Are you okay on your own?” shouts Otabek over the noise.  
Yuri realizes that here they might be mistaken for a couple. Yuri nods.   
“Look around. See if you find anybody to your liking.” Otabek wanders off.   
Yuri receives some appreciative looks, and a few guys come to hit on him, but he shrugs them off quickly. Yuri has never particularly liked meat markets, but his body probably needs to get laid. He hangs out in a corner, observing, when he sees a guy that seems interesting. Dark-haired, cute face, but more importantly, he has a certain way of moving. A certain grace that comes with athleticism. Yuri nicknames him panther in his mind. Panther is slowly moving his way through the crowd, obviously cruising for someone. Yuri stares straight at him, but Panther suddenly beelines for another guy in the opposite corner. Oh well. Yuri considers getting up to dance, when he realizes that the guy Panther has chosen is Otabek. They seem to be hitting it off too. They are talking a bit too close, and they are both smiling. Yuri can feel the connection between them, they look about ready to go find a private space. Without thinking, Yuri gets up, crosses the floor, stands right next to Otabek and smiles at Panther. This is not a friendly smile. Yuri grew up in a rough neighborhood, and he learned quickly how to signal a brutal willingness to fight with just his eyes. Panther moves back a little, a wary look in his eyes, then backs away and disappears into the crowd. Otabek turns to him and scowls.  
“What was that about?!” he snaps.  
“I didn't like him,” declaresYuri, with attitude.  
“That wasn't your call to make,” Otabek replies angrily. “I'm tired. Let's go back to the hotel.”

On Monday,Victor shows up at the Ice Castle to watch both Yuris work together. He watches from a corner distance, so as not to be seen, then motions comes over to Otabek.  
“So what do you think of this partnership?” Victor asks pointedly.  
“It's a little… disconcerting to watch, but I think they are helping each other grow,” replies Otabek honestly.  
“I suppose my being jealous of my husband with a gorgeous younger man is a bit ridiculous,” confesses Victor with an elegant wave of the hand, “but my Yuuri loves skating so much, I always imagine that he could fall in love with another ice skater.”   
He glances over at Otabek,   
“Especially one with so much skill and fire.” Victor looks back at Yurio on the ice.  
“Plisetsky and I are just friends,” stresses Otabek.  
“Is that what you want? Or does Yura not know how you feel?” surmises Victor.  
Otabek stays silent. He bristles at the conjectures, then asks,  
“You have known him for a while,…do you think Plisetsky is gay?”   
“Not in an exclusive sense. I think he prefers men, which is why he only dates women,” concludes Victor. “In addition, he had to act tough to survive being a pretty ballet dancer in a disadvantaged neighborhood.”  
Otabek thinks about that possibility for a while.  
“That makes sense. He hates being emotionally vulnerable. You think… he's more likely to fall in love with a man,” Otabek clarifies.  
“So, in your opinion, should I be worried of either Yuri falling in love?” queries Victor.  
Otabek rubs his brow for a moment,   
“Katsuki loves Plisetsky like a little brother. He doesn't realize that there is even the possibility of… a romantic attachment. Plisetsky might be falling for Katsuki, but due to pride, honor, and genuine affection for you two, he will never act on it.”  
“Thank you, for your honesty. I will talk with Yura,” promises Victor.

Removing his skates at the end of Friday practice, Yuri is surprised to see Victor waiting for him. Otabek disappears to wait outside near the bike taxi.   
“Will you walk with me?” Victor smoothly requests.  
“Yeah, whatever,” replies Yuri, resentfully.  
They head outside the Ice Castle, along a walkway. Victor clears his throat.  
“I apologize for avoiding you, and although I am justified in being angry at your sudden coaching request, most of my anger stems from jealousy around you and my Yuuri.”   
Oh shit. If Otabek could clearly see his reactions to Katsudon, Victor had probably seen it too…  
“So what's your point?” grumbles Yuri.  
“As you probably know, I've decided to support Yuuri in coaching you. I realize it will be an invaluable experience for him, and he has… shown me, in several creative ways, how much he loves me,” confides Victor, grinning.  
Yeah, yeah, thinks Yuri, I have video proof of that – he nods impatiently, “So are you going to hit me?”  
“What?! I'm not jealous in a romantic fashion! I am jealous of the creative collaboration time that you two are sharing on the ice.” Victor sighs. “I expect you to treat Yuuri with respect, I will not tolerate anything else,” cautions Victor, running his hand through his hair. “Are we clear?”  
“Yeah, totally,” breathes out Yuri, relieved.   
As Victor walks away, Yuri calls out,  
“Oh and Victor? That piggy loves you so much it's sickening.”

Yuri heads back to the Ice Castle, where Otabek is lounging on the bike taxi seat. Even though it's been a grueling day of practice, the nervous energy of talking to Victor makes him pedal as hard as he can back to Yutopia. Once in the yard of the inn, Yuri still feels like a caged animal with too much energy. He takes a quick shower, then paces in his room unsure of what to do.   
Otabek knocks on the edge of the shoji screens.   
“Do you want company?”   
“Not a good time. I'm feeling shitty,” Yuri snaps back.  
“Did Victor call you out on your feelings?” inquires Otabek, unruffled.  
“I thought he did – and then he didn't. Everything's fine though. I'm sure they're just laughing about little Yuratchka, and his stupid gay crush,” rants Yuri.  
“Why do I get the feeling…this isn't a new crush you're talking about…” reflects Otabek. “Wait! This isn't your first crush on Katsuki. You had all those sexy pictures from that Grand Prix banquet, that you're weirdly touchy about…”  
“JUST DROP IT,” explodes Yuri. He takes a deep breath, then quickly continues, “Sorry, I find all this sex stuff… confusing. Look I need sex and I don't mind dealing with it, but now all these feelings are getting mixed in with it,… like a big gloppy mess.” Yuri mimes the mess with his hands, and continues pacing.  
Otabek just stands there, and nods.  
Yuri stops and stares at him, wanting some space.   
Otabek stands there, waiting.  
“Altin, this is my room. Are you going to leave?” Yuri asks pointedly.  
“Why? You have plans?”   
“Yes, actually. I have a date… with my hand,” Yuri rolls his eyes.  
Otabek continues to stand there, waiting.   
“What the fuck?” Yuri walks up to Otabek, and gets in his face.  
Otabek tilts his head, looks back.  
“I'm processing. Your issues on the ice started when Katsuki-Nikiforov announced their retirement, didn't it?” inquires Otabek calmly, watching Yuri's face a few inches from his.   
Yuri can't believe this idiot is still overanalysing his life.  
There is a furrow between Otabek's brows, and Yuri really wants to… make it go away.  
Yuri ignores the question and slowly presses Otabek up against the wall, then kisses him.   
Otabek pushes him back a bit.  
“That's a good distraction technique. But I'm way too stubborn to let this drop,” Otabek warns him.  
Yuri presses Otabek up against the wall again, and then releases pressure from his hands, to leave him an out. “I want to try more.”  
“More what exactly?” asks Otabek.  
“More… physical stuff.”   
“If you can't talk about it, how are you going to do it?” retorts Otabek.  
“I'm not inhibited about doing stuff, just talking about it,” mutters Yuri.  
Otabek stares at a point somewhere above his left shoulder for what seems like an eternity.   
“Okay. My room.”  
Otabek wraps his arms around Yuri, who lifts him up and carries him across the hall to the bed.  
”Take off your shirt,” Otabek orders.  
Whoa. Yuri realizes in that moment that Otabek could say anything in that deep voice and it would be a turn on.Yuri peels off his shirt, and leans forward for a kiss. But Otabek slowly pushes him onto the bed, and starts kissing his chest. He licks each nipple, flicking and sucking, while his fingers are running up and down his bare skin.Yuri is getting so hard, his jeans are painful. “Pants … off,” he groans.  
Otabek undoes the snap and zipper with his teeth. What the fuck? Soon his pants are off, and he desperately wants to strip off his underwear, but Otabek is working his tongue through the slit of his boxers. Yuri's dick is throbbing and finally Otabek removes his briefs. Otabek takes one finger, and licks it up and down, and asks “One finger okay?” Yuri nods. So Otabek runs his tongue up and down his shaft, while circling Yuri's hole with his index. Yuri is so turned on, he grabs the sheets with his hands, and Otabek takes his cock into his mouth, and deep throats it all at once – Yuri explodes.  
As soon as Yuri comes, Otabek rolls over and put some distance between them. Yuri sees that his friend's eyes are closed, and his face shows intense concentration.   
“I'm going to take a shower,” announces Otabek.  
“You're planning to service me and leave?!” growls Yuri. “I'm not allowed to touch you back?” Yuri looks at him incredulously.  
“I want to keep my emotional distance. Otherwise this could get messy.”   
“It's already messy,” protests Yuri. Then he rolls over him, presses his lips against his, and runs his hand up and down Otabek's erection through his pants. Yuri pauses, to see if he is rejected, but Otabek takes a deep breath, then kisses back. Not having the patience to pull his pants over the leg cast, Yuri pulls down far enough to free his cock. A few more strokes, and Otabek comes. They both lie there panting. ThenYuri props his head with his arm, and looks intently at his friend's face.  
“Why are you staring at me?” asks Otabek.  
“I've never looked at you before,” retorts Yuri.


	4. Chapter 4

 

The next day at the ice rink, Yuri feels… different. He skates around in circles, warming up. He can still feel a confused ball of emotion mixed with lust inside, but he's able to shove it away and concentrate on the skating. Katsuki arrives, puts on his skates, and watches him. After a while,

“I still see a lot of tension in the shoulders, but you are keeping your edges nicely.”

“Did you wake up one morning and realize you were gay?” questions Yuri.

Surprised by the conversation topic, Katsuki replies,

“Ah, I don't really… think of myself that way.”

“Duh, you're married to a guy,” retorts Yuri.

“Yes of course,… but it doesn't represent how I feel. I just like certain people, and… well I wish you could talk to Phichit. He says I'm pansexual… which sounds odd to me – _pan_ in Japanese means bread.” Katsuki pushes up his glasses, and continues, “Is there someone you're attracted to?… Oh,… you're worried because… it's a man?”

“Really Katsudon, you're so dense sometimes,” Yuri groans.

 

Meanwhile, Otabek is zoning in the physical therapy/workout room. Victor is also there, doing some weight machines. Nishigori instructs Otabek on the latest weight-bearing rehabilitative exercises, then lets them both work the machines on their own. Victor eyes Otabek with interest, then remarks,

“You seem more… relaxed today. Tired, but calmer.”

Nishigori chuckles and simply blurts out “Victor is trying to say you got laid.”

Otabek frowns a bit, and says “What?”

“I was wondering… how he was?” quizzes Victor.

“I don't discuss such personal matters,” states Otabek, sounding annoyed.

“Sorry, I don't mean the details of your lovemaking. I meant emotionally,” clarifies Victor.

Otabek continues to work out without replying.

“Although, I would imagine him to be the kind of lover who would be very enthusiastic, but perhaps lacking in finesse,” Victor adds.

“Well young guy are usually quick, that's for sure,” agrees Nishigori, nodding.

Victor tilts his head, puts his finger on his lips, and announces,

“My Yuuri will teach him to be a better lover!”

Clang! Otabek dropps the weights he is working on, and clenches his jaw.

“Through skating! One can tell how a man will be in bed by his skating. Look at my Yuuri: such grace, beauty,… endurance… he is the most wonderful lover!” exults Victor.

Nishigori looks confused, and asks “So how is Katsuki-san supposed to do this?”

“I will give some coaching advice to my husband, who will then help Yuri, who will then be helping Otabek.” Victor smiles looking very pleased with himself, and leaves to take a shower.

Nishigori looks at Otabek sympathetically. “Sorry, I don't think I'd want Victor's help either.”

 

The next day, Katsuki has some new ideas for the choreography. He sets up a camcorder.

“How about we do a fast-paced sexy short program with your choreography, and the longer free program will be slower, more seductive routine which I will choreograph. I was listening to some old Beatles songs…” Katsuki says excitedly.

“Possible, but I want to hear the music,” declares Yuri.

“How did you choreograph your exhibition skate?” quizzes Katsuki.

“Well Altin was DJ and suggested possible music…” remembers Yuri. “We should try one of these songs first.”

Katsuki laughs. “This one has the perfect title for you…”

They both feel a surge of inspiration, nail down some elements. For once, they seem to have hit their stride as coach and skater, and they both know it. Elated, Yuri picks up Katsudon and skates around the rink laughing, while Katsuki puts out his arms like he's flying. Neither of them notice Otabek scowling in the corner.

 

After dinner, Otabek heads straight to his room, and shuts the door. His face at dinner was… steely. Yuri knows that look. Altin is angry, or upset, and wants to be left alone. Mari picks up their empty rice bowls, and whispers in Yuri's ear,

“He got a phone call from home.”

Everyone else in the inn tactfully gets busy elsewhere, while Yuri reacts like a bull to a red cape. He slams his hand down on the table, follows his friend, and pounds on the door.

“I'll leave you alone once you talk to me!” bellows Yuri through the door.

“Just come in!” yells Otabek, sounding annoyed.

Otabek is holding on to the window sill, looking outside, his whole body tense.Yuri sits on the bed far from the window, waiting. Neither of them say anything for several minutes.

“If this is going to take a while, shall I put on a movie?” suggests Yuri. He opens Otabek's laptop, and puts on _The Great Escape_ , one of his friend's favorites. As the opening credits roll, Otabek drops himself on the bed, giving Yuri a wide berth. About 10 minutes into the movie, Otabek states,

“My mother called.”

“And that's bad?” questions Yuri.

“I've tried to explain to her about… homosexuality. According to her, there are no gay men in Kazakhstan, only married men with dissolute behavior. I was so young when I promised to marry, that I hadn't realized that I only liked men,” confides Otabek.

“There aren't supposed to be any gay men in Russia either,” adds Yuri.

“And then my mother always cries –

_The home with a child is a bazaar; the childless home is a grave._

It's a Kazakh proverb,” explains Otabek

“So that's why you're in a bad mood,” notes Yuri, glancing over at his friend.

Otabek pauses the movie.

“Yura, I'm having a hard time with being… sexually involved with you,” Otabek admits finally.

“You don't find me physically attractive?” asks Yuri.

“You're hot, and you know it – stop fishing for compliments. I'm not interested in… being your sex toy. Especially if you're thinking about Katsuki while you're with me,” stresses Otabek.

“I told you I'm not interested in him – and I _mean_ it. Beka, oh, crap, I'm sorry you're involved with my messy… whatever this is,” he shuts his eyes and runs his hands through his hair.

Otabek takes a deep breath, and finally looks directly at Yuri.

“I just need honesty,” insists Otabek . “Are you attracted… to me?”

Yuri grimaces and throws his head back, and whispers “Oh God,…how do I say this.”

“It's just a fucking yes or no, Plisetsky!” demands Otabek.

“Then, it's no. I'm not _attracted_ to you,” seethes Yuri. “That stupid Piggy triggered some kind of raging need inside of me, and it makes me want to… fuck your brains out! You wouldn't believe the lewd and dirty crap I want to do to you…” Yuri groans helplessly, covering his face with his hands.

“How is that _not_ attraction?” Otabek shakes his head, unbelieving. ”I can't decide whether to punch you or kiss you right now.” Otabek takes another deep breath, closes the portable computer, and growls,

“I'm going to need a lot more details, Yura, but for now, get over here…”

Otabek grabs his shirt and pulls him in for a kiss, then stops himself.

“I need to take another shower,” he declares and leaves.

 

The next training day just seems to drag. Yuri keeps checking the clock. Neither Yuri nor Katsuki are making much progress on the routines. Soaking in the hot spring sounds appealing. He wishes Otabek would join him in the hot water, but Otabek has to wait till his cast is removed. He takes a sip of water, and realizes that Katsuki is slowly fainting on the ice. Crap! Yuri skates over as quickly as he can, and pulls his coach off the ice.

“What's wrong? Are you having a heart attack?” asks a very worried Yuri.

“I think… I have the flu. I feel like I'm going to throw up,” Katsudon utters weakly.

Yuri wants to hit himself. He should've noticed how pale and weak Yuuri was today. Yuri dials Victor,

“Katsuki is sick. Come get him NOW.”

Victor arrives, feels Yuri's forehead with his hand,

“How are you feeling, beautiful,” croons Victor, kissing his hand.

“Nauseous… weak.” Katsuki smiles a bit, he seems happy to see his husband, then closes his eyes.

Victor strokes Yuuri's hair,

“I'm sorry, Mitsu-chan and several other kids are sick, I must have passed it on to you.”

Yuri sits on the floor, and addresses Victor in Russian,

“ _Vitya, I am so sorry. I should have realized how sick he was, maybe I should have called a doctor…”_ Yuri looks at Katsudon despondently.

“ _Da, da, Yuratchka, it is not your fault. My husband is so… excited to be coaching you, and he is determined to see you win again. I'm guessing he knew this morning he was sick, and pushed himself all day anyways. Honestly, he was quite depressed after we both retired, and working with you has cheered him up immensely.”_

Victor places his arms under Yuuri's legs and back, and picks him up, princess style. Victor drops another kiss on Yuri's forehead, and Yuuri responds by nestling his head into Victor's chest contentedly,

“I understand Russian you know…” murmurs Katsuki. Victor nods goodbye and leaves.

Yuri notices that Otabek is standing nearby. Otabek limps slowly over and asks in Russian,

“ _Are you all right?”_

“ _I think I'm jealous. I'm jealous … of how much those two love each other,”_ admits Yuri.

 

Later that night, Otabek is changing into his pajamas after showering, and notices a text message from Yuri.

Yuri: I'm confused…

Otabek: So am I. Aren't you in your room? (He texts slowly on his flip phone.)

Yuri: I am…

Otabek: Why are you texting me? ( _These buttons are so small…_ )

Yuri: Coz I told u I want to bang, and all u did was almost kiss.…

Otabek: I was supposed to fuck my confused friend ??? ( _I hate texting!_ )

Yuri: I thought you might offer...

 

Otabek slides open the screen to Yuri's room. Yuri, lying on his futon texting, looks up.

Otabek declares,

“I know you have trouble talking about this, but if you text me again right now, I will block you.”

Yuri nods, then regretfully puts his phone down,

“So… why did you mess around with me?”

Otabek crosses his arms and leans on the door frame.

“I was hoping to save you from some heartbreak, give you some clarity. Plus you're not bad looking,”

replies Otabek honestly.

“Just being a fucking friend, huh?” Yuri counters annoyed. “It's weird. Everything feels upside down. Changing coaches, changing routines, being here in Japan, I feel like everything is tumbling around. Except you. That feels… right.” Yuri avoids eye contact, still staring at his phone, like it will save him somehow.

Otabek sighs.

“Yuri, what do you want? Are you trying to forget Katsuki? Are you just …trying out a guy? Are you just horny and need to get laid?” questions Otabek, rubbing his head.

Yuri lies down on the futon, and stares at the ceiling.

“I don't analyze everything like you do, Beka. But I have been thinking. I don't actually want to have sex with Pork Cutlet, the thought of it actually grosses me out. He's kind of like… family or something. He was just the… trigger, or something,” Yuri explains lamely.

“The trigger for what?” Otabek wants to clarify.

“For realizing that I'm… _oh so fucking gay_ ,” whispers Yuri with anguish, putting his hands over his face.

Otabek sits on the futon next to Yuri. With a perplexed look, he asks,

“Haven't you had sex with a bunch of girls over the years?”

Yuri grunts. “Yeah. But it always felt… sort of wrong. I had to close my eyes and not think about it too much.”

“I've never been with a woman, so I wouldn't know,” admits Otabek.

A long silence ensues. Finally, Otabek says,

“I… I'm not interested in a one night stand, and…” Otabek can't finish his thought.

“Fine,” agrees Yuri and pulls him down for a kiss. Yuri sucks on his top lip hungrily, pushing him down on the futon. Then he stops, he feels Otabek's defenses are still up.

“What's on your mind, Altin?” demands Yuri.

Otabek pushes himself away,

“You need time to process what's going on. And you shouldn't do me just because I'm the only single gay guy around.” Otabek returns to his room.

 

Yuri and Otabek head to the Ice Castle the next day, with Yuri planning to practice alone since Katsuki is sick. The tension is palpable between them, so they keep conversation to a minimum. Yuri puts on his skates, and sees Victor on the ice waiting for him.

“I'm your replacement coach for today. Let's run through the long program please.”

Yuri can feel a weight lifting from his shoulders. Victor has completely forgiven him.

Yuri replies, “Check the entry to my quad loop, the transition is rough.”

 

The following morning at the ice rink, Katsuki shows up tired but better, and only to find Yuri standing by the rink's edge, staring at his cell phone.

“Show me what you and Victor did with the long program,” Katsuki announces.

Yuri continues to stand there, not moving. Katsuki skates over next to him.

Yuri looks up and blurts out,

“Otabek won't have sex with me.”

Katsuki runs his hand through his hair, wondering if all coaches have to deal with this. No wonder Yaakov is bald. Not knowing what to do – Katsuki says,

“I see…”

Yuri confesses, “I've been thinking about how to convince him. I even made a list.” To prove his point, he shows Katsuki the list on his phone.

“Well,… I think, that maybe, you should respect your friends wishes. It's a bit selfish not to, isn't it?” advises Katsuki, tentatively.

Looking unhappy, Yuri nods, then puts down the phone.

“Do you want me to go full out on the long program?”

“Yes, please,” replies Katsuki, very relieved.

 

At the next break, Yuri skates over and calls Otabek to the rink. Things feel awkward, but Yuri asks anyway, “Would you take a photo of me for my blog?”

Otabek nods in agreement, and takes Yuri's phone.

“I'll do a Biellmann spin, that's always popular.”

Yuri skates around the rink, starts spinning, and then slowly draws his foot up back behind his head. Otabek takes several pictures with Yuri's phone, then takes a few with his own phone.

Yuri skates back, and starts to say something, but Otabek hands him back his phone and walks off.

 

By the end of the day, Yuri's energy is dwindling. Katsuki is getting more and more annoyed, and decides that he has to lecture Yuri about professionalism. He skates over next to Yuri, and barks

“I don't think you understand –” and Yuri vomits all over the ice.

Katsuki freezes, stunned.

“Oh... now you're sick.”

Yuri nods, and slides down the rink edge.

Katsuki and Nishigori both take one end of Yuri's body, and load him on the seat of the bike taxi. Otabek gets Nishigori's approval to bike them back to Yutopia. On the bridge, Yuri vomits again off the side of the road.

 

Otabek gets Yuri cleaned up, and lays and down on his futon. Yuri moans,

“My phone…” and Otabek hands it to him.

“What are you trying to do?” says Otabek, annoyed.

“Send photos… Mila,” croaks Yuri.

“Fine. I'll try to do it.” Otabek picks up Yuri's smart phone, and starts pushing random buttons. He groans. He hates computer technology. Annoyed, he finally picks up his own flip phone, finds a decent photo, copies Mila's address, and sends her the photo from his own phone. He then picks up Yuri's phone again, and stares at it for a while, and places it next to Yuri, looking thoughtful.

 

Yuri sleeps all evening, and through the night. By the next day, he is already eating some soup, and blogging on social media. At nightfall, Otabek goes to visit him.

“So how long have you been planning to have sex with me?”

Yuri's head pops up, “Huh?” His hands freeze on the laptop.

Otabek reaches over and picks up Yuri's phone, and says

“There's a list here…”

Otabek reads aloud:

 

Fuck Otabek

date another guy, jealous?

say he's handsome

massage

dance off

show up naked

challenge

beg

feelings?

 

Yuri closes his laptop, and puts it aside, unsure of how to proceed.

Otabek continues “So are you planning to try all of this?”

Yuri finally gets his voice back.

“No. Not doing any of them.”

“Why not?”

“I talked to Katsudon. He said I was being selfish. I agreed. So whatever you want is fine by me.”

 

Otabek sits down on the futon. He stares at Yuri for a while, thinking about the situation. Does Yuri understand what he just did? Otabek knows that he has excellent self-control, and would have been able to resist Yuri's clumsy attempts at seduction. But Yuri had just done two things that tear down his defenses: put someone else's needs first, and tell Katsuki that he liked somebody else. Maybe Victor was right. Maybe Katsuki was teaching Yuri how to be a better lover.

Otabek stands up.

“There is something missing from the list,” Otabek comments.

“What's that?” Yuri looks puzzled.

“Ask,” says Otabek, and returns to his room.

 

The next evening after dinner, Yuri stops by Otabek's room.

Yuri stammers, “Will you… have sex with me?”

“Yes.”

“Now?”

“Yes.”

Yuri smiles.

Otabek almost forgets how to breathe. Such a rare thing, but when Yuri Plisetsky really smiles, it is the most beautiful thing in the world.

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Meet me in my room, my futon is bigger.”

Otabek closes his book, and heads down the hall, feeling a little odd. He slides open the shoji screen, and sees Yuri lying on his stomach on the futon completely naked. Otabek freezes in the doorway. Life is feeling surreal right now. This is not happening. Yuri is his best friend. And now he's lying there, so beautiful, like that drunken satyr statue in Munich where the sinews and veins looked so real he wanted to caress the marble…

“Aren't you coming?” asks Yuri.

The thing about Yuri is that he's not vain, he always seems genuinely surprised by all the attention he receives. Fooling around before had felt like a spur of the moment release. This feels different, awkward.

Stalling, Otabek asks, “Tell me what you're comfortable doing.”

Yuri scowls like he's been given a pop quiz in school.

“I don't know, whatever.” He reaches over pulls Otabek arm and sits him down on the futon.

“You're getting cold feet,” concludes Yuri.

No. Otabek just feels like he's on the edge of a precipice and his body is screaming jump. Focus.

“Is oral okay?” quizzes Otabek.

“Yes,” replies Yuri.

“Is anal okay?”

“Yes.”

“On me or you?”

“Both.”

Otabek swallows hard. This is _not_ happening. His brain is scolding him – no fucking your friends. Yuri pulls out some condoms and lube, and declares,

“No toys, no kinks or anything. You want me to sign a form in triplicate?”

Otabek sticks to his train of thought –

“Maybe you should bottom first, it will teach you how to do it to me.”

Yuri realizes his friend's brain is stuck, and orders,

“Lie down on your stomach for a moment.”

Otabek obeys, confused. Yuri starts massaging his shoulders, and his back through his clothes. After a few minutes, Otabek mutters,

“How come you're the virgin, and I'm the one with the nerves?”

“'Coz I told you, I am not inhibited about sex.” Yuri sighs with realization. “But _you_ are.”

Otabek feels his cheeks start to burn.

“I'm not usually this nervous. But you're my best friend… and you're not supposed to fuck your friends,” mumbles Otabek into the futon.

Yuri lies down next to him, and wraps his arms around him.

“Because I'm your _friend_ , I'm going to take care of you, whether we're _fucking_ or not.”

Yuri starts kissing Otabek's neck and running his hands along his chest. Otabek can feel heat spreading across his body, pooling in his groin, and causing his nipples to tingle. Otabek rolls over to face Yuri, kissing him like a parched man finally given water. Otabek's feelings of arousal overwhelm his brain, shutting down the mental commentary. Yuri pulls Otabek's shirt off, then starts working on the jeans, then the underwear. Yuri takes a quick appreciative glance, then presses his body against his friend, now naked. It feels amazing. He can feel their chests rubbing, their legs, and their cocks bumping. Yuri takes Altin's dick and pulls it between his legs to give it more friction. Otabek moans,

“Change of plans. I need to bottom.”

Yuri grunts an agreement, and proceeds to kiss Otabek's chess down the midline. He licks his belly button, then slowly draws his tongue down towards his throbbing cock. He licks and teases the tip, and runs his tongue up and down the sides, and then noticed that he gets a huge response from licking the undersides of the balls. When he can hear the breathing accelerating, and the dick is almost purple, he takes it into his mouth as it spurts into his mouth. Otabek lies there panting, and feels Yuri spread his legs, and spit his cum into his hole. Otabek's eyes widen. He then sees Yuri put lube on his fingers, and slowly start to work his hole open.

“More up, a little bit towards you…oooh, yeah.” Otabek arches his back in pleasure.

Yuri continues to watch his face, and when he sees Otabek gasping, and trying to thrust into his hands, he pauses. Then he puts on a condom, picks up the lube again, slathers his dick, and slowly pushes against his ass. He slowly penetrates, and watches Otabek face. Otabek bites his lip, then lets out, “Move, please.”

Yuri starts to thrust, gently, stopping now and then, just to hear Otabek beg for more. Yuri wishes he had a photo of Otabek like this: moaning, writhing and out of control. Yuri can feel his own body starting to buck as well, so he grabs his friend's cock, and pumps him, till they both crash over the edge.

 

“How… did you learn to do all that?” questions Otabek, staring at the ceiling.

“I've been studying Mari's BL manga, and I watch stuff on the Internet. It's much easier to imitate porn than it is to do a triple axel,” explains Yuri.

“I only use my laptop to watch movies and write emails. Something about computers unsettles me. I prefer older technology, like… record players and tape decks,” admits Otabek. Then he suddenly asks, “When did Mari-san loan you the manga?”

“I don't know, maybe… 2 weeks ago?” muses Yuri. “Why?”

“About 2 weeks ago, she insisted I borrow some as well.”

 

The next morning at breakfast, Otabek hands over his flip phone to Yuri.

“Sorry I pried on your phone. In repentance, you can snoop on mine.”

Yuri flips it open, and scrolls through his photos.

“Motorcycles, artwork,…hey, why are there so many pictures of Thor?”

Otabek leans closer, and whispers like it's a secret –

“There are two types of people in this world: those who like Loki and those who like Thor.”

 

Later at the ice rink, Katsuki is impressed with Yuri's performance.

“Your focus and your energy are really good today. Whatever you're doing keep doing it.”

“Yeah, that's my plan too,” Yuri says pensively.

 

That evening, Yuri showers quickly, and waits in his doorway in a yukata. When Otabek walks by in his bathrobe, Yuri pulls him into his room. Yuri really wants to pounce on him, but that will probably cause Otabek to draw back. On the other hand, too much time, and his friends brain will go into overdrive and his nerves may come out again. So Yuri tries another tactic. He unties his yukata, lets it slide off, revealing his naked body. Then he lays down, stretches like a cat, and starts to caress himself. He plays with his nipples, then rubs his thighs, working his way up to his groin area.

 

Otabek's mind has been on overdrive since he woke up this morning. His mind keeps replaying the actions of last night. The sex had been unbelievable. But he hates not knowing the rules of the situation. One night stand? Friends with benefits? After a shower, he glances into Yuri's room, only to be pulled in, and left there, standing and watching. Otabek's mouth goes dry. He feels like he's walked into … a fantasy. Yuri is caressing himself wantonly, and looking so gorgeous. Feeling incredibly aroused, he walks over kneels down, kisses Yuri's cock on the tip, and motions to flip on his belly. He gazes at Yuri's perfect, luscious ass, and starts licking from the top of the cleft. He works his way down to the entrance. His tongue licks and darts in a dance that leaves Yuri moaning. Otabek then picks up the lube, coats his fingers, and slowly works them into Yuri's hole. As he finds the prostate, Yuri's moaning becomes louder. Knowing he hates to talk much, Otabek says,

“Tap twice on the futon when you're ready for my cock.” He continues on with the finger play for a while, and eventually Yuri taps the futon.

“Tap twice if… I can bite you.”

Yuri taps the futon again. Otabek runs his mouth down the right side of Yuri's ass, halfway down the thigh, on the inside of the leg, sucks and bites down. Then he runs his tongue back up, then takes a break and puts on a condom. He positions his cock, then slowly pushes. Otabek feels resistance, and pulls back, but Yuri pushes his ass up into his dick. With agonizing slowness, he pushes back in. Otabek keeps still once inside, and takes his right hand and starts caressing Yuri's cock. Yuri starts to move his butt, while Otabek tries to stay as still as possible. As Yuri gets more and more aroused, Otabek works harder and harder to stay still. Finally, Yuri groans into the sheets, “Fuck me dammit!”

“I can't quite move right because of my leg. Get on all fours, and buck towards me.”

Yuri pushes up, and pushes back, rocking back and forth onto Otabek's cock. Unable to hold back any longer, Otabek comes into Yuri's ass. Yuri starts to whine, “I'm so close…” so Otabek grabs his throbbing shaft right at the most sensitive tip, which sends Yuri crashing into an orgasm.

 

The next morning,Yuri is examines the bite mark on his thigh. It feels like Otabek has claimed him in some primal way. He checks his neck and finds no marks there. Of course. It was a private mark, which in a way made it all the more intense.

 

Life in Hasetsu continues with its rhythm.Wake up, eat, bike taxi to the Ice Castle, deal with a few fans, train, shower, eat, have sex with Otabek, Otabek returns to his room, pass out. Victor now usually helps coach twice a week. Otabek is making great progress in strengthening his leg. Even coach Katsudon seems happy with how the training is going. But after a few weeks, Yuri is realizing he's not getting enough sleep. Fortunately, it's Saturday night, and he'll be able to sleep in tomorrow. He goes over to Otabek's room. Otabek is watching a movie on his laptop.

“What are you watching?” asks Yuri, as he makes him scoot over on the bed.

“I'm watching _Das boot_. It's 3 hours of tortured German souls in a World War II U-boat,” explains Otabek. “It makes my life seems so much better in comparison.”

“Sounds captivating,” remarks Yuri, “mind if I snore through it?”

He lies down next to him, quickly nodding off to the sound of the German war film. Sometime later,

he feels Otabek reach over and rest his left hand on his right. A warmth flows through Yuri's body at the contact. Then Yuri feels his friend pick up the hand, press it to his lips, and put it down again. The kissed hand feels tingly, and his insides mushy. Whoa. Yuri opens his eyes and glances over, but Otabek is intent on the screen. Yuri closes his eyes, pretendind to be asleep, half rolls over onto Otabek's body, then actually falls asleep again.

 

The next morning,Yuri wakes up, and sees that they are both tent poles. He goes in for a kiss, but receives a hand in his face.

“Still trying to maintain emotional distance?” Yuri grumbles.

“I haven't brushed my teeth yet,” murmurs Otabek, then yawns.

“Argh, I can't believe you brush your teeth _before_ breakfast,” complains Yuri.

“I don't like the taste of morning breath on my food.”

 

Early Monday morning, Otabek travels to a hospital in Hasetsu to have the cast removed. The doctor seems impressed by the relatively quick healing of the bone. Otabek then returns to the Ice Castle for a session of physical therapy.

“So, I'm having trouble when I'm on my knees, probably because of the first cast. Is there a specific exercise to help that?”

“Well, what are you doing on your knees?” asks Nishigori, puzzled.

“I am… rocking back and forth. Like I'm rowing.”

“Huh?…” Then Nishigori gets it. “Oh you mean… yes, I can show you something to help with that,” answers Nishigori with a wink.

 

The following Saturday night, Victor invites Otabek and Yuri to his place to celebrate the removal of the cast.

“Altin, are you coming?”

Otabek frowns, longing for an evening alone in his room.

“I hate parties.”

“Didn't you DJ parties on campus?” asks Yuri disbelievingly.

“Yeah, but I stood in the corner with the record player, I didn't talk to anyone.”

“It's just Piggy and Victor, and I want to see their new apartment.”

They knock, and Victor greets them effusively, and so does Makkachin. They enter the living room which has a panoramic view of the ocean. The decor is modern, elegant, understated…

“Yuck, would it kill you guys to have some color? It lacks personality,” complains Yuri.

Otabek smiles. Yuri would probably want to put up a gaudy chandelier and red velvet cushions.

Yuri sits down on a couch, and the dog follows him and puts his head in his lap. Yuri pets him while saying, “Don't look at me. I don't like dogs. I'm a cat person.”

Otabek wanders around the living room, and stops at the bookcase. He sees at least a dozen books on figure skate coaching. Most of them have little colored pieces of paper marking pages. Katsuki must be really studying hard to be a decent coach.

Yuuri and Victor come out the kitchen with several Russian dishes, and matching pink aprons, decorated with figure skates.

“You two are such dweebs! What's with the outfits?” jeers Yuri.

“Wedding present from the triplets, they made them themselves,” explains Katsuki.

“Anyway, let's raise our glasses: to Otabek, much health and skating, and to Yuuri and Yurio for a successful season!” proclaims Victor.

 

The evening goes by smoothly, with mostly Victor and Yurio dominating the conversation. As Katsuki starts removing the dishes to the kitchen, Otabek escapes to the far edge of the balcony adjoining the living room.Yuri checks his watch. Otabek probably needs at least 15 minutes by himself, then he'll go over and interrogate him. About 15 minutes later –

“Your time's up,” declares Yuri, joining Otabek on the balcony.

Otabek nods.

“What's wrong? You're even more quiet and moody than your regular quiet and moody.”

“My parents have given me an ultimatum. This will be the last year they support me financially for figure skating,” reveals Otabek.

“Well, you can keep skating without their money. We'll get you sponsors…”

“This is not just about money. If I don't retire and go home as planned, I will no longer be welcome in my own family. I have two nephews, and now my brother's wife is having another baby. I would like to meet my niece when she is born.”

Yuri is not sure how to respond.

They hear Victor announce, “Who wants cake? It's summer, so we made a watermelon infused shortcake…”

Yuri looks back at Otabek, “We'll figure it out. In the meantime, we should eat cake.”

The four of them eat the dessert, and afterwards Otabek helps Victor do the dishes. Yuri draws Katsuki over to the side, and whispers,

“I need your help with sponsors and advertisers…”

 

Towards the end of the week, both routines begin to look competition ready. Katsuki feels for once that maybe he isn't such a bad coach after all, for a beginner. Yuri skates up to him, and asks,

“Do you think it means anything if someone doesn't want to sleep with you?”

Katsuki deflates. None of the coaching books talk about this.

“It means…that they're not attracted to you?”

“No, I mean they do stuff, but then don't stay over,” explains Yuri.

Katsuki wonders if he can avoid the question. As his coach, he shouldn't have to deal with this. But Yurio doesn't have many real friends. And it's not as if he can ask his grandfather, or Yaakov about this. As his friend, he should help.

“There could be a multitude of reasons, from your bed being uncomfortable to not wanting that much intimacy.… perhaps, you could ask the reason?” says Katsuki, feeling that's the stupidest advice ever.

“I should _ask_ … I don't know why humans made up this sucky language. It was better when we were all grunting like animals,” grumbles Yuri.

 

Later that evening, after having sex, Otabek complains,

“This is bad.”

“Bad? I thought my performance was good, you seemed satisfied...” remembers Yuri.

Paf! Yuri gets a pillow in the face. “I'm talking situation, not performance, moron!” growls Otabek.

“Huh?”

“Fucking all the time. I need to start thinking about skating, choreography, music, etc.”

“So your big problem is you want to fuck me all the time?” repeats Yuri sarcastically.

Otabek grunts in agreement.

“You think too much. Let's fuck,” declares Yuri.

Otabek slips on black boxers, and gets up. Yuri shrugs, announces,

“I guess I'll just do my before bed naked stretches.”

Yuri pulls one leg up next to his head, doing the splits in midair. Then he stands up, and bends over hugging his legs, with his ass pointing straight at Otabek.

“Not subtle, Plisetsky!” remarks Otabek. “Doesn't anything make you blush?”

“Nope, and your libido isn't complaining. Tell me what you want to try…” suggests Yuri.

Otabek licks his lips, “I'm not into acrobatics but… can you do the splits over my face while we 69?”

“Lie down and we'll find out.”

Yuri lowers himself slowly over Otabek's face, and quickly feels a hot mouth darting in and out of his ass. Soon Otabek's mouth shifts to deep throating his cock, and Yuri tries to focus on licking Otabek's cock at the same time. Unable to keep his position, Yuri comes onto his knees, finds himself holding on to Otabek's butt already drowning in pleasure.

After another round of vigorous screwing, Otabek gets up to leave. Yuri grabs his leg,

“Why don't you sleep here?”

“Oh,… that's pretty intimate, plus once I finish soaking, you're usually asleep. See you tomorrow.”

As Otabek leaves, Yuri grumbles,

“How is sleeping with me more _intimate_ than licking my ass…”

 

The next morning, Yuri is sleep deprived and grumpy. He puts on his skates, does some preliminary warm-up skating. Eventually, he skates over next to Katsuki. Katsuki has a notebook, and his phone, and declares,

“All right, I'm ready for questions this time.”

“Huh?… Okay,… why is sleeping with somebody more intimate than sex?” quizzes Yuri.

Katsuki picks up his cell phone, and texts away. A few minutes later – _beep beep beep_ – the cell phone receives a text. Katsuki reads,

“Because during sex you are in a altered state due to arousal, while during sleep you are vulnerable, especially the transitional times of falling asleep and waking.”

_Beep beep beep –_ the cellphone receives another text. 

Katsuki continues,

“I mean emotionally vulnerable, not just physically...”

Yuri tilts his head back and yawns, then croaks,

“Who the hell are you texting?”

“Phichit. That's who I usually ask all my sex questions to…”

 

The following week, Katsuki motions to Yuri to come over to the side of the rink. Katsuki is staring nervously at his workbook. Then he begins,

“Yuri, we need to go over our strategy for your first competition, and there is an awkward part to that.”

“What's awkward?” retorts Yuri.

“Well, I've been told that you are exercising vigorously every night. Don't worry, it's not disturbing the customers at the inn, they only hear it in the kitchen.”

Translation: _My sister and my parents can hear you fuck_.

Yuri groans. “And?”

“While competing, and during future training, your exercise partner will be gone to America. I'm wondering if you're going to have trouble focusing like at the beginning of the summer.”

Translation: _Are you going to be sex crazed again?_

“Don't worry. I have solo exercise plans,” mumbles Yuri.

Translation: _Leave me alone. I will be masturbating._

 

**June 30, Hasetsu, Japan**

 

Yuri and Katsuki are training on the ice, when Yuuko comes in yelling,

“The assignments are in!”

“Where am I being sent to?” demands Yuri.

“Skate Canada, and… Cup of China,” reads Yuuko from her phone.

“Damn! I wanted to go back to Russia.” Yuri kicks the ice.

Katsuki moves forward and asks,

“Where did Phichit get assigned to?” 

“Rostelecom Cup, and… Cup of China,” reads Yuuko.

“So Phichit goes to Russia instead of me. When do I see my grandpa? Crap,” grumbles Yuri.

Katsuki smiles. “At least I have a good excuse to see my best friend in China!”

 


	6. Chapter 6

About two weeks later, Yuri notices that Katsuki is acting distracted. Worried that he might be sick again, Yuri watches him carefully. Katsuki is fiddling with his glasses, and drops his notebook twice. Something's up. Yuri grabs a protein bar, and asks,

“Something on your mind?”

“Yurio, there's something I've been keeping from you. I know I should've talk to you about sooner but,…” babbles Katsuki anxiously.

“As usual, just spit it out…” Yuri grumbles.

“I might need to be back in Hasetsu during the Grand Prix final,” confesses Katsuki .

“I see. And _why_ is that?” Yuri grits his teeth, trying to contain his anger.

“Well,… Victor and I are having a… baby. And the baby is due in December, really close to the Grand Prix final.”

“……” Yuri swallows a few times.

“So I thought, maybe Lilia could fly out to Marseille, to be there for you…”

“Wait. Baby.… how?”

“Oh. My sister donated eggs, and we hired a surrogate to carry the baby.”

“And how close to the Grand Prix final?”

“The same weekend. Victor is furious with me, he thinks I shouldn't have agreed to coach you, knowing that I might not be able to be there for you,” admits Katsuki.

“Wait, is THIS why Victor wouldn't coach me?” hollers Yuri, disbelievingly.

Katsuki nods his head in agreement, and nervously pushes his glasses back.

“Yes, you see, Svetlana, our surrogate lives nearby, and Victor goes to visit her and the baby every day. I guess I should do the same, but... I'm fairly uncomfortable with the woman who's carrying our child. She's a nice person. But I just sit there asking about the weather. I really am looking forward to the baby, but…”

“Who else knows?” interrupts Yuri.

“Just family. We are a bit worried about the media descending upon us.”

 

Later that night, in Yuri's bedroom,

“Altin, I can't fucking believe it – Victor and Piggy are having a BABY!!!”

“Yes, I know.”

“What!!? You didn't tell me?” complains Yuri.

“The info was given to me confidentially, so no,” remarks Otabek, calmly.

 

A few days before Otabek's departure for Detroit, Yuri is watching on the sidelines at the Ice Castle. He watches with mixed feelings as Otabek skates around the ice like an injured bird finally set free. He's happy his friend is mending, and back on the ice where he belongs. But as the separation grows nearer, his friend is pulling away and avoiding people, especially him. Yuri is having the opposite reaction. He finds himself wanting to spend every spare moment together. He works very hard at giving Otabek his space, then on the final night, he bangs on his door,

“No way are you leaving me like this!” yells Yuri.

“It's open,” Otabek answers. He is sitting on the bed with his earphones on and a notebook. He removes the earphones, “I'm listening to possible music for my free skate.”

Yuri stands in the doorway, looking around. Otabek's suitcase is already packed, and his friend is so distant, it's as if he already left. Both stay silent for a while. Yuri stands, uncertain. The only thing worse than talkative Altin is stubborn, distant Altin.

“I'm not sure what to do.” Yuri paces around the room. “I usually use sex or a movie, or something… but it feels like none of that will work now.” Yuri sees the framed photo of Victor, walks over, pushes it photo down, and mutters “This is none of your damn business.”

There's another long silence.

Finally, Otabek sighs, and offers, “How about we go soak in the hot spring.”

 

Yuri returns to his room, gets undressed in record time, puts on a yukata, and hurries to the hot spring. He sits in the hot water, naked and alone, impatiently waiting. Otabek finally shows up in a big black bathrobe, which he leaves on till the very last moment of entering the water.

“I know you come here every night since your cast was removed, why do you never soak… during the day?” questions Yuri.

“I don't like being naked in front of others, and it's even weirder to have other naked men around,” explains Otabek.

“But… you like soaking here alone,” Yuri says lamely.

“The hot water really helps circulation in my injured leg, and that frog statue and I have had some pretty good conversations,” adds Otabek, pointing to the frog fountain in the middle of the water.

Yuri sits even deeper into the water, till the water is chin level. “I wish… you would've invited me to join you.”

Otabek keeps his eyes on the frog statue and replies “I really needed time alone every day, and I don't think seeing your hot wet naked body would have been very… relaxing.”

Yuri feels his face flush, already feeling deprived, after only a few days without sex. Suddenly, he realizes it might be months before he sees his friend again.

“When do you expect to start competing?”

“I'm definitely missing the Grand Prix series, so the next possible major competition would be Four Continents,” postulates Otabek.

“Russia competes in the European Championships, not the Four Continents,… so we meet at the World Championship in April?” proposes Yuri.

“We might see each other then.”

Yuri quickly calculates. “8 months? I might not see you for 8 months!?”

“You are just realizing that?” says Otabek in disbelief.

“Yes! If I had realized sooner I would have… handcuffed you to me, instead of leaving you alone.”

“Are you that desperate for sex?”

“Screw the sex, I'm just… used to having you around.”

Yuri floats over next to Otabek. “I want to see you sooner.” Yuri lifts his hand, puts it on Otabek's cheek, and turns Otabek's face towards him. “I know you've already figured this out. Tell me when I'm going to see you.” Otabek's dark eyes stare into his green ones.

“October. Skate Canada is in Mississauga, which is right next to Toronto. I could drive from Detroit, it would take about 4 hours.”

“In 3 months. Better.” Yuri drops his hand, and starts to move away, but Otabek puts his hand behind Yuri's neck. “You...you make it hard to go,” murmurs Otabek, and pulls him in for a kiss.

“Take me here,” urges Otabek.

Yuri looks around, worried about making a mess. Yuri places his hands under Otabek's ass, and raises Otabek's body half out of the water, letting him float on his back.

“I can do this…”

Yuri starts licking the base of Otabek's cock. Then he runs his tongue up and down the edges up and around the tip. Otabek grabs the edge of the pool behind him, biting his lips to keep from moaning. When Yuri senses the orgasm is close, he dips into the crevice between the balls. Otabek arches his back in the water, and Yuri takes the whole cock into his mouth just in time to swallow the spurting cum. Yuri does his best to lick and clean the cock before releasing Otabek into the water. Otabek scrutinizes Yuri, taking in his sweaty aroused body, and murmurs,

“I give in. Let's go back to my room.”

All night long, they lick, touch, kiss, caress, and fuck, till they pass out in each other's arms. Yuri wakes up several times, curling himself closer, and feeling there is so much left unsaid.

 

Otabek is waiting with his luggage at the Hasetsu station. From there he'll travel to Tokyo, and get a taxi to the airport. Yuri made sure that no one else saw him off. Otabek hates crowds, and Yuri's worried about being emotional in front of others. Yuri hands Otabek a new smart phone.

“I know you hate it, but this way you'll be able to text me quicker and video chat.”

Otabek takes it reluctantly. They stand there awkwardly till the train arrives. Otabek says,

“I'll see you in Toronto.” Then he boards the train without looking back.


	7. Chapter 7

Yuri checks his phone, and there are no new emails, and no new texts from Altin. Calling is the best way to get a response from him, but there's a 13 hour time difference. Saturdays, Altin will stay up late and talk on the phone because his coach also gives skaters Sunday off. For Yuri that means calling early Sunday morning. Out of desperation, Yuri starts following Leo De La Iglesias on SNS, because he trains at the same rink as Otabek in Detroit. Otabek is often in the background skating, or sometimes forced into a group selfie. At 6 a.m. Hasetsu time, Yuri phones Otabek.

“Hey,” greets Otabek.

“Are you still driving to Toronto for Skate Canada?” demands Yuri.

“Yeah. Leo and I have decided to drive up together,” informs Otabek.

“Oh.... well, you're welcome to share my room if you want,” offers Yuri.

“Would you ask Mari-san if she has seen my black T-shirt with the wavy lines? I can't find it.”

“Sure, will do,” promises Yuri.

“I should go. I need to run some errands,” declares Otabek.

“Okay. Bye.” Yuri hangs up, and throws down his phone, frustrated. He reaches under his pillow, and pulls out a black T-shirt with wavy lines. He hugs it, and goes back to sleep.

 

**October 29th, Skate Canada, Mississauga**

 

Yuri returns to his hotel room to change into his short program costume, when he notices some stuff in the bathroom. Floss, sonic toothbrush, water flosser, and mouthwash are all lined up on the sink. Altin! Yuri checks the bed by the window: Otabek's black suitcase is next to it. Humming to himself, he changes clothes and grabs his skate bag, and heads for the competition rink.

 

Otabek and Leo are sitting as spectators in the rink, right across from the kiss and cry. Yuri will be the first to perform his short program. Looking around, Otabek spots Katsuki and Yuri waiting near the entrance to the ice. A handsome young man, with blinding white teeth, walks up to both of them, shaking their hands and laughing familiarly. The young man draws Yuri aside, his hand on Yuri's back. He smiles, grabs Yuri's butt, smiles again, then leaves. In their seats, Otabek is livid, and surprised by his reaction, Leo grabs his arm, and sits him back down.

 

Meanwhile, Yuri is trying to smile and be charming to the handsome young agent next to him. What's his name? Oh right, Marcus Asgrid, or rather Marcus Ass-Grab, as he should be named. The Hollywood agent had just gotten him an amazing deal on a cereal commercial, and was now talking underwear.

“Yuri, I can see it now, you completely naked except for the briefs, on a at least 10 foot tall billboard. Tastefully done of course in black and white. Too bad color is so gauche, your ass in color would be gorgeous,” coos Marcus, and grabs his ass again. Yuri forces a smile, and wishes he hadn't given a backstage pass to Marcus. Looking across the rink, Yuri spots Otabek sitting with Leo. Leo has got one arm around his back, the other over Otabek's arm. Yuri scowls, escapes from Marcus, and goes to talk to Katsuki.

“Yuri, how are you feeling? Do you want to do the easier version of your program?” Katsuki asks.

“Hell no. I need to let off some steam. Three quads coming right up,” seethes Yuri.

 

Leo hears Yuri Plisetsky's name announced on the loudspeaker. He releases hold of Otabek, figuring he is now distracted. Leo is actually excited to watch Plisetsky skate, his technical training and classical ballet technique usually make him a beautiful skater to watch. Yuri glides onto the ice, smiles and winks at a pretty girl in the front row, then stands in the middle of the ice with his hands on his hips. Leo's eyes widen. What is he wearing? It looks like skintight leather pants with a tiger pattern top which is mostly see through. The music starts, and it is some kind of pounding club music, “ _...I'm sexy and I know it..._ ”

Yuri is skating and dancing like… a go-go boy at a gay bar. And then he jumps. A quad loop, but with so much power, that he flies higher and farther than he's ever seen him jump before. The crowd gasps and cheers. Next is a ridiculously hard step sequence, and it … exudes a kind of raw sexiness. Leo looks over at Otabek. Altin looks like he is fighting some internal battle. Oh dear. Leo hates conflict, and he hopes he's not stuck in the middle between these two strong personalities.

 

Hisashi Morooka announces, “ _The Russian Tiger has amazed us all with a surprising performance, in a completely different genre, but with great technical accuracy! Yuri Plisetsky has a good chance of winning a medal in this competition!”_

 

Yuri stands in the middle of the ice, the crowd applauding loudly, flowers, stuffed tigers are being thrown on the ice. One woman throws her bra onto the ice. Yuri skates off, and Katsudon gives him a big smile at the kiss and cry.

“That went better than expected, Yurio-kun,” beams Katsuki, and offers him a tissue from a poodle plushy.

Yuri nods, sweating and panting. Marcus Ass-Grab slithers up next to him, and adds,

“It doesn't matter if you win today, darling. You're beautiful, you're sexy, and you are going to sell like hotcakes.”

 

Yuri and Katsuki are leaving the ice rink to go to the hotel, and are mobbed by a group of Yuri's Angels. Yuri signs a few autographs, and poses for photographs. Then Yuri spots Leo by himself in the lobby. Yuri dodges some fans, and walks up to Leo.

“Where's Otabek?” he snaps, looking around.

“Oh,…uh, I think he went for a …walk?” Leo replies nervously. “You skated really… great.”

Yuri seems undecided what to do next, so he just stands there and glares.

Nervous, Leo starts to babble, “So…are you two dating? I hope so. He was never really happy with me.”

Yuri's eyes get even more dangerous.

“What? When was he _with_ you?” he snarls.

Leo looks surprised. “Oh!....ah, a couple of years ago…” he stutters.

“Great. Fucking great. Tell him I went to the hotel room,” rages Yuri and storms off.

 

Yuri enters his hotel room, peels off his clothing sticky with sweat, and decides to take a shower. Suddenly he sees something move in the corner. A young woman, with reddish hair, wearing a headband with white ears, and …completely naked. The woman walks toward him rolling her hips seductively, licks her lips, … so Yuri grabs an item of clothing and bolts out the door. Crap. Now he's standing in a hotel hallway holding a T-shirt in front of his crotch. He should've grabbed his phone. Uncertain what to do, he simply stands in the hallway.

Moments later, the redhaired woman, hastily dressed, darts out of Yuri's room. As she passes in front of Yuri, she turns, snaps a picture with her phone, then gushes,

“Thanks for the view,” and runs off. Great. _Really_ fucking great.

 

Leo searches for Otabek back at their hotel. He finds him sitting in the far corner of the lobby near the windows. Leo hesitates, then goes up to him.

“So … I need to share something,” and shows him his phone.

Otabek sees a picture of Yuri naked except for a cloth, next to a barely dressed woman. Leo explains,

“The thing is, this was posted a minute ago on the Yuri's Angel site, and it looks like our hotel…”

 

Eventually, Yuri decides to find somebody from housekeeping. He heads down the hall, and runs into Otabek.

“I was heading to your room. Do you have other plans?” remarks Otabek.

 

Otabek walks into the hotel room first, throws his coat on his bed, then stands at the window with his fists clenched. Yuri follows, throws the T-shirt on the ground, kicks the bed a few times, then sits down.

Neither speak for a few minutes. Then Yuri looks up at his friend by the window.

“Why are you pissed?” Yuri asks.

“I'm jealous.”

“You're jealous of that crazed Yuri's angel? Nothing happened,” defends Yuri.

“I'm not jealous of _her_. She looked like Mila, definitely not your type. I'm angry because that dark-haired guy at the rink was fawning all over you. He _is_ your type,” grumbles Otabek.

“What's my type?” questions Yuri, surprised.

“Short, dark, Asian.”

“Well then, _you_ are definitely my fucking type,” retorts Yuri, standing up and pacing.

“So is Leo your type then?” demands Yuri, gritting his teeth.

“Leo?” asks Otabek incredulously. “You're jealous of Leo?”

“Yeah. I'm jealous of your _relationship_ with Leo. He's a wimp, and his free leg sucks,” mutters Yuri.

They both stay silent for a few more minutes. Then Yuri collapses on his bed, and wails,

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahrgh! I can't believe we're fighting.… over guys! This is stupid.”

Otabek nods in agreement.

“I guess we never said if we're screwing other people. Are you?” asks Yuri.

“No.”

“Do you want to?”

“No.”

“Me neither.”

Yuri points to himself,

“Well I'm already naked, you want to fuck now?”

Otabek stares at him for a moment, bites his lip and says,

“Can I fuck you rough?”

Yuri grunts in approval, and motions to come over to the bed. Otabek grabs a condom out of his luggage, turns Yuri around, and pushes him face first into the bed, his ass still hanging over the edge. He jerks his pants down, rolls on the condom, he slathers his cock with spit, and pushes it in. He lets loose, and starts fucking his ass at a furious pace. Yuri starts moaning.

“Let it out,” pants Yuri.

“Don't fuck around with anyone else,” growls Otabek. “I want you mine.”

Both of their bodies buck frantically, till Otabek groans in release.

Yuri disengages, and rolls onto his back. He looks at him straight in the eyes. “Okay.”

Otabek lies on top of him, stroking Yuri's erection, and stares back. Otabek nips his ear and murmurs,

“I want to be the only one… touching you, the only one …entering you, the only one… whose name you moan.” Yuri orgasms to the sound of that deep voice, caressing him.

 

Later that night, Yuri requests,

“Darkness confidential? Why... do you like me better than that Leo guy? Assuming you do.”

“I was kind of lost when I met Leo. I didn't know who I was. And although we messed around, I never opened up to him. In addition, there wasn't much of a spark. Leo and I are both... dull people. You on the other hand are … so full of fire, passion – I'm never bored with you.” Otabek smiles. “I guess I'm hoping to be your anchor or, your sweater if you need it.”

“Way to mix your metaphors... I like that you get me. I like that you accept me. Wow. I really am a selfish little bitch.”

“Glad you noticed,” Otabek deadpans. “So for my birthday, you could be less selfish, and do something for me.” Otabek then whispers in Yuri's ears.

“You want me to do that? Okay.”

 

**October 30th, Skate Canada, Mississauga**

 

The next morning at the ice rink, Yuri is finding his morning stretches painful. His ass is burning and sore. Katsuki notices his discomfort and comes over, concerned.

“What's wrong?”

“I sort of… exercised too much last night…” Yuri shares sheepishly.

Katsuki blushes a bit as he understands, then sighs a bit in exasperation. “I'll get you some aspirin, try soaking in a bath with minerals salts, after you're done with this practice.”

 

Later that day, Yuri and Katsuki run into Leo and Otabek arriving to watch the competition. Katsuki makes a beeline for Otabek, taking his arm and pulling him aside. Yuri and Leo stand there, surprised.

Katsuki puts both hands on his hips, and hisses angrily,

“Altin-san, if you ever… make my skater bottom right before a competition again, _your ass_ is the one that's going to be burning. Do you understand?”

Otabek flinches, then responds,

“Absolutely. That was a inexcusable mistake on my part. It will not happen again.”

Katsuki storms off, while Yuri is trying hard not to laugh. Yuri turns towards Altin, sticks out his tongue at him, and follows his coach. Leo comes up to Otabek,

“Did you just get chewed out by Yuuri Katsuki? He's like, the sweetest, nicest guy. I've never seen him angry,” comments Leo, bewildered.

“Yeah. He's kind of cute when he's angry,” muses Otabek.

 

Leo and Otabek are seated again across from the kiss and cry. All the other skaters have performed their free program, Plisetsky is performing last. Leo wonders what to expect after the shocking short program of yesterday.

Yuri skates the middle of the ice, wearing a simple black shirt, and black pants with suspenders. A ballad from the Beatles starts to play,

 

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

 

Every moment of this routine seems to flow seamlessly into the next. A twirling twisting beautiful flow of movements, only interrupted by a few spots where Yuri struggles with the choreography. There's not much emotional delivery, his face mostly shows concentration. Yuri wobbles on the landing of the quad loop, and two foots the landing on the salchow, but it's otherwise a solid performance

Leo turns to Otabek.

“How come _the_ Yuri Plisetsky is skating for you?” questions Leo, tentatively.

“What?”

“A blackbird with a broken wing, learning to fly… isn't that you?” insists Leo.

“I don't know. I never asked him,” replies Otabek, still watching Plisetsky.

 

**October 31** **st** **, Mississauga**

 

Yuri walks into the hotel lobby, cursing as he tries to keep from dropping anything. He is holding a large gift bag, a bouquet of lilies, a cake box, and a plastic hammer. He jams the elevator button with his elbow, and ignores the appreciative looks coming his way. The elevator door opens, and two teenage girls exit, look up at him and giggle. The taller one yells “Don't get your cape stuck in the door!” Yuri glares back at them, and pushes button 23. The elevator has a mirror, so he checks his costume. His Thor helmet is a little crooked, and the foam chest piece looks a little cheesy, but the red cape he kind of likes.

 

They watch Thor, the movie, while eating cake. Afterwards, Otabek comments,

“Thank you for the vinyl records, the lilies, and the cake. So,… can I take a picture of you?”

“Yeah, sure. At least, I know you won't post it online.”

Yuri picks up the plastic hammer, and strikes some poses. Then he adds,

“I don't know how you can like Thor. He's an idiot. Put me on team Loki.”


	8. Chapter 8

**November 19th, (Cup of China), Detroit**

 

Otabek calls Leo.

“I need your help. My computer is locked up, the live feed for the cup of China is in 15 minutes.”

“It's 5:30 in the morning! Oh... I guess Yuri is competing. Okay that counts as an emergency – I'll be right over.”

Leo is there in 5 minutes, and sits down almost gleefully with the computer. Leo reboots it, does a virus check, and then checks Otabek's browsing history.

“Okay. New rules. You are only allowed on official Yuri Plisetsky websites like Yuri's Angels, or his Facebook or Twitter. You are not allowed on websites like _PlisetskySexPix_ , or _Yurinmyass_ , most of them have dodgy security certificates, and will give your computer a virus.”

Otabek grunts in agreement. Leo continues to type away on his laptop.

“What are you doing now?” inquires Otabek.

“Finishing what you had started. I ordered the new Yuri calendar, 12 months of near naked Yuri in sexy cat print spandex. I even got you a free keychain. Now hand me your phone,” commands Leo.

Otabek hands over his phone, and grumbles,

“I hate computers. What are you doing to my phone?”

“Making sure you don't have a virus on your phone.” Leo works on the phone for a few minutes, then asks,

“How do I text Plisetsky?”

“Type his last name.”

Leo types away, then presses send. “I just asked your boyfriend for some naked pics,” reports Leo. “Okay. Let's watch the China cup.”

 

Yuri is warming up, stretching his right leg all the way up to his face. His phone plays the opening bars of Beethoven's fifth “DaDaDa Dum”, which means a message from Otabek. He reads the text.

Yuri texts back:

Yuri: maybe AFTER competition…

Yuri: get your mind off sex, I'm about to skate…

Yuri: can't you say good luck like normal person…

Yuri: want front, back or a dick pic…

Yuri: maybe you get a pic each time you call me?

 

Leo and Otabek finish watching the cup of China. Afterwards, Otabek sighs in relief.

“Second place after the short program. He's likely going to the Grand Prix Final.”

Leo looks at him thoughtfully. “I've never seen you like this. You're so good at keeping yourself all closed up, no one is allowed in. On campus your nickname was _Stonewall Altin_. I considered myself lucky that you let me in a little bit. I wonder how that Russian prodigy managed to get through your defenses…”

Leo excuses himself to go finish some homework. Otabek's phone starts playing _Eye of the Tiger_ – Yuri's ring tone, that he set for himself.

“Hey,” answers of Otabek.

“That was shittier than I was hoping for, I'll do better at the Grand Prix final,” declares Yuri.

“Okay.”

“And those judges are still lowballing my scores because they hate my music. Bunch of snobs.”

“Mmm.”

“How's your skating? Are you allowed to do jumps yet?” questions Yuri.

“Still rough, and I think I'll be cleared for jumps next week.”

Long silence.

“So… in your text, you said please send your _boyfriend_ naked pics,” tentatively asks Yuri.

“Leo sent that.”

“Oh. So you don't want any?”

“Whatever you want.”

Yuri gets annoyed, “What I want is to see you. Come to Marseille. I'll pay for the plane ticket.”

“I'll think about it.”

 

Irritated, Otabek decides he should just get his mind off of everything. No Yuri, no skating. He starts streaming a new anime series recommended by Mari, then it cuts for commercial –

Yuri in a skintight tiger print shirt is eating a bowl of Frosted Flecks cereal, then he smiles at the camera and says,“They're GRRR – AAND!”

Otabek groans.

 

**November 20th, Cup of China, Beijing**

 

Morooka announces, _“ ..., and after another solid performance, Yuri Plisetsky has won a second silver medal, qualifying him for the Grand Prix final,…”_

 

Yuri's phone starts to play: _born to be wi_ _iiiii_ _ld…_

“Beka! I'm definitely going to beat them all this year at the Grand Prix final…” Yuri chatters excitedly.

“That's good. Yuri about Marseille… I'm not going. I think it would be better for you… you need to go out and explore… other options,” finishes Otabek gruffly.

There's a long silence on both ends of the phone.

“Of course. If that's what you want. I… gotta go,” squeaks Yuri, sounding crushed.

Katsuki comes out of the bathroom, drying his hair.

“Phichit and I are going out for hot pot to celebrate my upcoming birthday, you should come along.”

 

Phichit, Katsuki and Yuri are sitting around a steaming bowl of broth, cooking various vegetables and meats for their dinner.

“Phichit, how is the ice show coming along?” asks Katsuki.

“Ah, don't get me started. Trying to deal with investors, insurance, costumes, temperamental ice skaters… but that aside, thank you for participating and signing those contracts,” exclaims Phichit.

“How are you enjoying the Yuuri and Yuri experience of coaching?” questions Phichit.

“Yurio learns choreography very quickly, and has amazing skills. But dealing with his… personal life, I find more challenging,” describes Katsuki, looking a bit nervously over at Plisetsky.

“How about your work, Plisetsky?” questions Phichit.

“I just did an underwear advertisement for _Kelvin Climbs_. Hours upon hours of standing around a cold studio wearing almost nothing. I received a lot of free samples too.” Yuri slumps halfway onto the table, looking depressed.

“Are those the underwear ads in black and white that say _Make the temperature rise_?” asks Katsuki. Plisetsky nods.

Phichit looks at Plisetsky speculatively.

“They have this wonderful drink here, you should both try it.”

 

After a few drinks, Katsuki asks Phichit,

“How is your love life? You're not talking about it, that means something's going on…” remarks Katsuki.

Phichit laughs. “You're right, I'm not talking. There's somebody I'm interested in…” he hints. “How is married life?”

“Good, but my husband is spending so much time with the surrogate, I'm starting to feel jealous.”

“What about you, Plisetsky?” quizzes Phichit, looking very curious.

“I just got dumped,” mutters Yuri, lying on his arm.

“I see.” Phichit's eyes sparkle, sensing some good gossip. “Another round of drinks please!”

 

After a few more drinks, Phichit is tipsy,

“I think I'm in love with a sexy man… and I want to have his babies.”

Katsuki chimes in, slurring his words, “I'm having a baby, I think the baby gonna hate me,” running his hands through his hair worriedly.

Yuri is singing “ _… I'm crying… ooh, baby, baby… ooh, baby, baby…_ ” into an imaginary microphone.

 

About 7 p.m. Detroit time (8 a.m. Beijing time), Otabek turns on his computer, deciding to watch a movie on Netfilms. He notices the tabs for his favorite websites. He decides to be resolute, deletes the Yuri's Angel fan page, then he deletes Yuri Plisetsky's blog, then his mouse pointer hovers over Facebook. He decides to click on it one last time before deleting it. He sucks in his breath. Phichit has posted a bunch of photos, that have a ridiculous amount of likes. In one series of photos, Katsuki appears to be teaching Yuri how to pole dance. Katsuki is only wearing boxers, and Yuri is wearing a very small pair of yellow underpants with the words _Kelvin Climbs_. Phichit poses with the pole, wearing an undershirt and pink panties with _Hello Pussy_ on the backside. Things get even racier, as the club puts a bathtub on stage, with a working shower. One incredibly ripped club dancer gyrates while showering himself. Next, Yuri and the club dancer are in the small bathtub… putting on quite a show. There are a lot of lewd comments about Plisetsky's banana in the the yellow banana hammock.

“I hate you, Plisetsky,” he groans.

 

About 9:30 a.m. Hasetsu (8:30 a.m. Beijing). Victor sits down to check his computer. He is looking forward to Yuuri coming home today. Phichit's SNS accounts are going crazy – there's a bunch of racy pictures going viral of Yuri, Yurio, and Phichit. Victor checks his watch, then calls Yuuri.

 

Phichit is lying mostly clothed on a double bed in a hotel room. He hears a ring tone, a baritone singing,

– _Stammi vicino, non te ne andare…_

Pichit moans. He manages to open his crusty eyes, and sees the blurry figure of Plisetsky lying on the other double bed. Then he closes his eyes again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

– _Stammi vicino, non te ne andare…_

 

Victor looks at his phone with a concerned look. Then he calls Christophe and Otabek.

 

– _Stammi vicino, non te ne andare…_

–… _Shall we skate!…_ rings another phone.

– _Born to be wiiiiiild…_ rings a third phone. Finally, the hotel room phone begins to ring, _Drrriiiiiiing,_ _drrriiiiiiing, drrriiiiiiing,…_

Phichit moans again, and his hand searching for a phone on the nightstand. He turns on a phone,

“Hallo?” he croaks into the microphone.

“Yuuri? It's Victor… sweetheart, you need to wake up. You will miss your flight.”

“I'm… Phichit. I don't… know where Yuuri is…” Phichit cranes his neck around. “Plisetsky! Plisetsky wake up! Where's Yuuri?”

“Uuuuuhgh, stop yelling. My head hurts,” groans Plisetsky.

“Victor's on the phone, and I've lost Yuuri!”

Plisetsky rolls off his bed, and looks around the hotel room. He spots some black hair next to the window. He walks unsteadily over,

“He's on the floor.”

 

**A few days before the Grand Prix Final, Hasetsu, Japan**

 

Yuri calls Katsuki. Katsuki doesn't answer. Maybe the baby is already on its way? Who the hell does he talk to? Yuri dials someone else,

“Advice hotline, how may I help you?”

“What!… Is this Phichit?” Yuri demands.

“Phichit Chulanont, advisor to the skating world. How may I help?”

“I must be desperate to be talking to you. I assume you know who you're talking to,” grumbles Yuri.

“The ice Tiger of Russia, formally known as the Russian fairy. Breathtaking skating talent, gorgeous good looks, and notoriously bad at relationships. Don't worry. Since my good friend, the one and only Ace of Japan, is friends with you, you get a discount!”

Yuri is very close to smashing his phone against the wall. But Katsuki swears this guy is his best friend, so he clenches his teeth, and says,

“Look. I just need to know if my… obsession is normal. Maybe I need medication. I've been missing… this person, and it just feels like it's getting out of hand.”

“Are you stalking them? Are you doing anything illegal?” quizzes Phichit.

“No, and not really…I just can't stop… thinking about them, and I'm considering an uninvited visit…”

“So, would it be okay for this person to see someone else?” continues Phichit.

“No.”

“I'm not asking if _you_ would want that, I'm asking if it'd be okay if the _other person_ wanted that. Would you let them go?” clarifies Phichit.

“Yeah, if that's what they wanted,” reluctantly replies Yuri.

“If this person was really sick, what would you do?”

“I'd take a plane, and go see them.”

“What if it meant missing a skating competition?”

“I'd still go.”

“Even if it was the Grand Prix final? Or the World Cup championship?” asks Phichit, incredulously.

“If they were _really_ sick, I would go,” adamantly declares Yuri.

“Well well well. It's even more amazing than I thought. I am diagnosing you with being totally in love. Congratulations!” announces Phichit, like he's won a new car.

“WHAT! I don't think that's possible. Katsuki always says love is powerful and makes you strong. This is just making me weak and crazy…”

“Yuuri Katsuki has an amazing heart. When your heart is as beautiful as his, love will make you strong too. Ciao ciao!”

 

**A few days before the Grand Prix Final, Detroit**

 

Otabek arrives home from a long day of practicing his new free program. He looks around the small apartment, depressed, not even wanting to take a shower. The doorbell rings.

“Special delivery for Otabek Altin, would you please sign?”

Otabek signs the computer pad, and is given a large bouquet of lilies, and an envelope. He rips it open to find an invitation card to dinner Friday night, and a plane ticket to Marseille. The card reads:

 

_Dress fancy. We are going to an expensive restaurant near the water. – Yuri_

 


	9. Chapter 9

**December 9th, Marseille, France**

 

The restaurant, a beautiful stone building, is named _Le Coq au Vin_. Both men are seated near the window, with an amazing view of the Mediterranean. 

“I assume you picked this place because it had _cock_ in the title?” observes Otabek.

“And _vin_ which means wine. It also had good yelp reviews,” Yuri informs him.

“I like the view,” Otabek remarks, but looking at Yuri, not out the window.

Yuri blushes.“I'm really uncomfortable with this romantic bullshit. But… you look hot too.”

They eat dinner, and Yuri is unusually silent. Afterwards, Yuri suggests checking out the view from the roof. The whole city of Marseille curving around the sea is before them, and Yuri stares at his shoes. At one point, he clears his throat, turns red, then stares at his nails. Finally, they return to their hotel room. Yuri sits down on the bed, then stands back up, and sits back down again.

“I need to tell you something,” confesses Yuri.

“That's obvious. You look so anxious, you look like you're about to vomit,” confirms Otabek.

Yuri sits there, unable to talk.

“Are you nervous about the competition tomorrow?” asks Otabek.

“No,” responds Yuri.

“Are you dumping me?”

“Wait what?” Yuri jerks his head up. “No, what gave you that idea?”

“I thought maybe this thing with me was getting too much for you.”

Yuri swallows, then whispers,

“amin wuv wiz yew.”

Otabek stares at him. Oh. He feels his heart start to pound. Exactly what he'd been hoping for, and exactly what he was afraid of... Otabek sits down next to Yuri. They sit there for a while.

“Aren't you going to say something?” Yuri says petulantly.

Otabek just sits there, sort of in a trance.

Yuri huffs, then says “You are supposed to say: I love you too.”

Otabek continues to sit there, not moving.

“I'm going to punch you… soon,” Yuri cautions.

Finally Otabek reacts.

“Honestly, I'm trying to remember how to breathe.”

Yuri glares at him, “And…?”

“After the World Competition in April, I'm going back home. I'm staying there for two months. I've become a stranger to my own family, and I mean to do my best to be a good son again.”

“And then what? Marry some woman you don't like, and have a pretend marriage or something?”

“People have been doing it for centuries.”

“But how do you feel ABOUT ME!?” cries Yuri, standing up, agitated.

“I think...I'm in love with you.”

“Then how can you even… consider…” Yuri is at a loss for words.

“I agreed to this before I even met you in Japan. My mother… She was very upset that I did not come home to recuperate. Not letting a mother take care of her son, that is… denying her love. I had no idea we were going to get together. And I figured that I was just your first… experiment. You are so young, and gorgeous, and talented, you could have anyone you wanted.”

Yuri places his hands on Otabek shoulders, and pushes him down on the bed.

“Asshole! I want _you_. Fine, spend two months in Almaty, then move in with me.”

Otabek says nothing.

“At least… make love to me.”

Yuri brings his face within an inch of Otabek's, their lips almost touching. Otabek puts his hands gently on Yuri's face and gently starts to kiss him. They continue to kiss, but their movements are clumsy, and their hands fumble as they undress each other.

“I thought sex was like riding a bicycle, you never forget how to ride a bicycle,” grumbles Yuri.

“But this is... a different bike – a love bike,” comments Otabek.

“I'm pretending I did not hear that.”

“All right. Having sex is like… junior championship, while _making love_ is senior championship, a whole new level, and that means…”explains Otabek.

“You need to shut up.” Yuri covers Otabek's mouth with his.

Everything feels new and raw, Yuri has never felt so vulnerable in his life. He can barely look Otabek in the eyes.

“Look at me,” demands Otabek.

Yuri looks into Otabek's dark eyes, and sees that his defenses are completely down.

“I should probably bottom, you're competing tomorrow,” recommends Otabek. Yuri nods imperceptibly, and lies down on the bed naked. Now Yuri seems to be in a trance. Otabek proceeds to caress kiss and lick his body with excruciating slowness. It's as if the overwhelming emotions are slowing everything down. Otabek lubricates some of his own fingers, and starts working them into himself. Yuri watches surprised, Otabek rarely touches himself in front of him. Then he reaches for a condom, but Yuri stops his hand, and shakes his head. Otabek pauses, thinking, then nods as well. Feeling loose, Otabek sits on top of Yuri's erection, and slowly lowers himself down. Otabek starts moving up and down, and quickly loses himself in the pleasure.

Afterwards, they take a shower, and return to bed, shutting off the lights.

“You said you were in love with me. Since when?” questions Yuri, yawning.

“I suspected my feelings were changing at Victor's dinner party. It was the first time that I was really envious of them. I can understand why Mari-san is envious as well,” replies Otabek.

“She is? I didn't know you ever talked to her.”

“Sometimes late at night I would raid the kitchen, run into her. She finds it hard that she doesn't even have a boyfriend, and her little brother is happily married with a kid on the way.”

Yuri yawns again, and puts his head on Otabek's chest.

“Since when are you in love with me?” repeats Otabek.

“Some time,” whispers Yuri, and dozes off.

“Some time? What are you not sure when…?”

Otabek sees Yuri has passed out from exhaustion. He almost looks like a child, curled up on him. How long has he known him? 3 years…? Otabek realizes that he completely misjudged the situation. He thought Yuri would use him as a first experience, then go out into the world, date and have relationships. But Yuri is doing what Yuri always does: find something he wants, whether a gold medal or a jacket, and pursue it relentlessly. And now Yuri wants him. And it's unusual for Yuri to want someone. He doesn't let many people in, they are alike in that way. So… Yuri wasn't going to let him go. And truth be told, Otabek had made Yuri his, claimed him, in the most primal way. Otabek remembers biting his thigh. He's never done that to anyone before...

“You sure know how to mess me up, Plisetsky,” he murmurs, and kisses the top of his head.

 

**December 10th, Grand Prix Final, Marseille, France**

 

The morning of the Grand Prix final short program, Yuri heads out early for some practice time on the ice, leaving Otabek sound asleep in the hotel room. Once at the ice rink, he does some warm-ups and keeps checking his phone wondering why Lilia is late. Suddenly he spots Lilia and… Yaakov.

“ _Dobroe utro_ , Yuratchka. We have much work to do. Vitya's husband is a lovely skater, but a useless coach.” Yaakov proceeds to ram as much correction as he can in one morning.

 

Later that day, Yuri heads to the ice in his tiger print outfit, not in the mood for this routine. He skates on automatic pilot, technically good but lacking his usual energy and sex appeal. Yuri returns to the kiss and cry to be critiqued by Yaakov, and checks his phone. There's a message and a video from Katsuki.

 

_Baby was born about an hour ago. Healthy, 7.2 pounds, girl named Mariko Katsuki-Nikiforov._

 

Attached is a photo of a scrunched faced newborn with a tuft of black hair, then it says,

 

_Dear Yurio-kun, you have the technique, the grace, and the training to perform your free program. All that is missing is to let out your feelings, and it will become sublime._

 

Attached is a video. Yuri clicks on it. It shows Katsuki skating Yuri's free program. There's an amazing fluidity, and grace, and the depth of feeling to the way he skates the music. Something clicks inside of Yuri. Yaakov has given him the tools, Katsuki has shown him the heart.

 

**December 11th, Grand Prix Final, Marseille, France**

 

The next day, as Yuri skates his free program, there seems to be an extra amount of grace flowing through the twirling twisting movements. As his arms and legs dance on the ice, Yuri radiates a quiet kind of joy and… love.

 

Victor is on his couch at home, watching the Grand Prix finals in between gazing at Yuuri holding the baby.

Yuuri looks up at him,

“Are you sure you don't want to hold her, she's been with me for hours.”

Victor reaches over kisses the newborn, then kisses Yuuri.

“I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but… I've already spent a huge amount of time with her, while she was still within the womb. And I already love her so much. You need time right now, to fall in love with her too.”

 

Morooka announces, “ _... , and after tabulating the scores, the gold medal goes to Yuri Plisetsky, from Russia! An amazing comeback after a difficult season last year!”_

 

Yuuri sighs with relief. “I'm so glad, I've been feeling so guilty about not being there for him. I hope he's happy that he won gold.”

Victor smiles, and tilts his head. “Oh I think he won more than one kind of gold tonight.”

“Mmm, huh? What do you mean?”

“Did you see his radiant face while he skated? I checked online, the Turkish word for gold is Altin.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

**January 28 th, European Championship, Ostrava, Czech Republic, (6 hours ahead of Detroit)**

 

– _Born to be wiiiiiild…_ Yuri is lying in bed in a hotel room. He wakes up from napping, and answers the phone,

“I was asleep. I'm not even sure where I am anymore.”

“You're in the Czech Republic, European Championship,” informs Otabek.

“Oh, right. Short program was today, free program tomorrow. I think it's about 3 a.m. for me,” remembers Yuri.

“I watched you via live stream, your skating has really improved. You've kept your grace but now you're adding power.”

“Did you qualify for Four Continents?”

“Just barely. There's not much chance I'll medal this year.”

“I checked a map, it would be really easy for me to go watch you in South Korea.”

“Are you asking my permission to come see me, or are you just telling me you're gonna show up?”

“I'm going. And I'm warning you, if you don't spend time with me, I'll go out with Phichit again.”

 

**February 17, Four Continent Championship, Gangneung, South Korea**

 

Otabek opens his hotel room door, to find Yuri sitting on the queen bed watching TV.

“You missed my short program,” states Otabek.

“There was a technical problem with my plane, I had to wait for hours to get another flight. What's really annoying is that Hasetsu is so close to South Korea, I could've swam here faster.”

Otabek puts his coat and bag in the corner, and sits next to Yuri on the bed. He's unsure of how to greet his friend after the intense emotions in Marseille. Yuri reaches over, gives him a quick kiss on the lips, and continues to watch TV. Yuri orders,

“Go take a shower. There is a 13 hour difference with Detroit, you must be severely jetlagged. We are going to have an Otabek night. We'll order room service, and watch TV.”

Otabek takes a shower, and when he returns, there are two large plates of rice, vegetables, and marinated beef.

“How did your short program go?” questions Yuri.

“Compared to previous years, awful. Compared to _you may never skate again_ , it went really well,” declares Otabek. They eat their dinners. After a while, Otabek yawns, and looks suspiciously at Yuri.

“Yura, is something wrong?”

“Mmmmmm, no, why?” asks Yuri puzzled.

“Usually, you would've pounced on me by now,” informs Otabek.

“I'm always up for sex, but you have just pushed yourself, a lot more than you're letting on, to compete here. Plus you're supposed to compete tomorrow. You need to sleep. I am showing restraint.”

Otabek starts to laugh.

“All right. But I need a massage… can you massage me, and restrain yourself?”

Yuri looks annoyed, picks up the dishes and puts them outside the door, and then sits behind Otabek, and starts kneading his shoulders.

“Mmm, that feels good, but that's not the part that needs massaging…”

Yuri gulps. His body starts to overheat, as Otabek points to his legs. Yuri goes and grabs massage oil, and Otabek takes off his pants. Yuri rubs the leg muscles, especially the scar tissue around the right leg. He is focusing so hard, that he barely notices when Otabek turns off the TV.

“Yura… I can't sleep. It's been two months, I _need_ you…”

Yuri groans in relief, and moves up to devour Otabek's mouth.

 

**March 15, Hasetsu, Japan**

 

– _Born to be wiiiiiild…_ Yuri's phone rings.

“Happy birthday,” greets Otabek.

“It's not happy, I'm not getting what I want,” complains Yuri.

“Sorry, I can't make the time to visit you two weeks before the World Championship. Is Katsuki throwing a party for you?”

“Not really. Everyone's meeting here at Yutopia for dinner, maybe at least I'll get some good presents.”

“Okay. I'm going to grab some dinner, and you should go have breakfast. We'll talk later.”

“Sure. Bye.”

Yuri puts on his athletic tracksuit for training, and heads to the dining room for breakfast. Mari sees him, ruffles his hair, and places a small box in front of him, along with his morning rice. Yuri opens the box and sees a gold bracelet. He picks it up, and sees an inscription on the underside that says:

_love – honor – friendship_

There's also a jump drive with a little tag that says: _music for Yuri_. Yuri reads the card:

_ We are going to put the hell in Helsinki. – Otabek _

Damn. Yuri's heart starts to pound, he just has to survive a couple more weeks till Helsinki.

 

**April 1st, World Skating Championship, Helsinki, Finland**

 

Otabek takes to the ice wearing a blue longsleeved top with a collar, and black pants. The classical music is dramatic and features lots of strings. Otabek struggles with the first two of his jumps, but manages to complete the rest of this program without too many errors.

 

“That's not a bad performance for someone who's been out with an injury for so long,” comments Katsuki.

“Yeah yeah, but did he have to pick that music?” grumbles Yuri.

“A bit too sad and dramatic?” quizzes Katsuki.

“It's from Romeo and Juliet. Two lovers kept apart by family… and who die,” snaps Yuri.

“Yurio, you know he's probably coming back,” Katsuki says reassuringly.

“I know.”

“He's just not ready to make a commitment yet…” Katsuki adds.

“I know. Fucking honor code. Even if the chance of Altin staying in Almaty is 0.01%, he still won't say he'll be back till he's sure,” mutters Yuri.

“So it'll be just like you're apart between competitions.”

“No. He's turning off his cell phone and blocking all communications for two months.”

Katsuki looks shocked. “I can't imagine _you_ without a cell phone for two months, he really is a bit different, isn't he?”

“Anyway, I'm winning gold, that's at least something I can control,” avows Yuri.

 

Morooka announces,  _“T_ _his performance of Yuri Plisetsky's free program had a lot more emotion and depth to it then we seen earlier in the season. An amazing gold-medal performance!”_

 

That night they both made love with a sort of desperate intensity. Otabek is thrusting into Yuri, who has wrapped his arms behind his head. Yuri starts to talk, half growling, half pleading,

“You said: _I want you mine_.You made that promise to me, Beka.” Yuri moans and continues,  “I want to make you come so hard you never forget me. I want to haunt your dreams.”

“You already do, love.”

 

Yuri and Otabek are standing at the security gate of the airport, waiting to say goodbye. Yuri cringes. It feels like some crappy romance movie scene. Oh well. Yuri leans forward,

“Altin?”

“What?”

“Whatever makes you happy.”

Otabek nods and replies,

“I'll miss you too.” He rises on his toes, kisses him on the lips, and disappears through security.

Yuri rubs his lips, and realizes that's the first time Otabek has kissed him in public.

“Damn this sucks,” he whispers.

 

Yuri and Katsuki are waiting to board a plane back to Japan. Yuri is fidgeting with his luggage tags.

“The thing is, Katsudon, I really appreciate you coaching me this season. But,… I need to find a new coach for next year.”

Katsuki smiles at him, and pushes up his glasses.

“I told you I was only committing for one season, I'm planning to stay home with Mariko-chan.” He picks up his phone, scrolls through his pictures, and shows one to Yuri.

“Look, she can hold her own head up!”

Yuri gets a pained look on his face. “Great. Just let me know when she can skate.”

“Is Yaakov returning to coaching? Or are you looking for a different kind of coach?” questions Yuri.

“I need to be pushed. I'm not just interested in winning medals. I want to blow people's minds.”

“In that case, I know who you should ask,…”

 

Arriving at Hasetsu station, Yuri sees Victor is waiting for them with the infant in his arms. Victor gives a big hug to Yuuri,

“Say hello to _Otoo-san_ , baby. She missed you.” Katsuki kisses her on the forehead. The baby and the luggage are loaded into a small luxury car, and Katsuki drives them to Yutopia.

Yuri turns around, to look at Victor sitting next to the baby in her car seat. He starts to say something, grunts, then finally says,

“Victor… I would be… very… appreciative… or honored or something,… if you would coach me.”

Victor is playing with his daughter's tiny hand. He looks up at Yuri, then looks down at Mariko.

“My daughter comes first. Always. However, ...if you can accommodate me in putting her first, I would be interested in coaching you.”

“Yeah,… okay. But do I have to babysit?”

 


	11. Chapter 11

**June, Hasetsu, Japan**

 

A couple of months later, Yuri is learning a new routine from Victor at the Ice Castle, and the footwork is ridiculously complex. Yuri wipes the sweat off his brow, and hears a baby cry. Victor grins, and skates off towards Katsuki who has arrived with their daughter. Yuri grumbles a little, but not too loudly as to get into trouble with his coach. He goes to grab a protein bar, when he feels like someone is watching him. Yuri scans the rink, and spots Otabek in the corner watching.

“Beka!” Yuri zooms over, and stares at his friend. He looks different. His hair. It's longer, not the usual buzz cut. Yuri feels suddenly uncomfortable. Victor calls out,

“You may have the rest of the day off, Yuratchka. But be here early tomorrow.”

 

Yuri takes off his skates, and collects his bag.

“Where to now?” asks Otabek.

“My apartment, I guess,” replies Yuri. Yuri leads the way, up some stairs on the hillside next the Ice Castle. He unlocks the door to a small flat, with a great view the city. Potya comes running to Yuri, brushes her body against his legs. The furniture is made out of light-colored wood, and there's a bright red couch facing the TV. Above the couch is a photographic print of a Siberian tiger playing in the snow. Tasteful by Plisetsky standards. Yuri goes straight to the tiny kitchen area, and starts making sandwiches. Otabek puts his bags in the corner, and stands next to the little balcony area with the view. Yuri is chopping some lettuce, and suddenly puts the knife down and says,

“Why are you here?”

“To see you.”

Yuri huffs, noisily chops some onion, then,

“Crap. I mean are you coming to say goodbye, or… something else?” he says, waving the knife in the air.

“Something else.”

“What about your family?”

“I can't honor the promise I made to them, by lying about who I am.”

Yuri's throws some meat on each sandwich, brings over one plate for Otabek and one for himself. Yuri's sandwich is twice as big.

“Are you skating next season?” demands Yuri.

“I'm planning to,” replies Otabek.

“Detroit?”

“Possibly.”

 

Otabek munches on his sandwich slowly, while watching Yuri devour his giant lunch. His time in Almaty makes this whole world unreal, like a weird dream he had. His brain is slowly adjusting to speaking English instead of Kazakh. It was amazing watching Yuri skate his new program, somehow Yuri manages to be even more charismatic and beautiful in person then in any photo. Otabek is not sure if Yuri still wants him. Although his first reaction upon seeing him was delighted, Yuri now seems wary and upset by his presence. He seems like a… cat, no, a tiger of course, faced with an unwanted intruder. Otabek brings back the plates to the kitchen area to be washed, while Yuri prepares some apple slices. The place is small, and Otabek, not so accidentally, brushes up against Yuri's arm. Yuri recoils, then states,

“Please don't touch me.”

Damn. Not just an unwanted intruder, a threat. This tiger has been hurt… and it's Otabek's fault. They go back to the living room and eat the fruit off the coffee table.

“Can I spend the night?” asks Otabek.

“Sure, the couch is available.”

 

Otabek spends the next few days tiptoeing around Yuri, while Yuri sticks to his regular routine of training and skating. Yuri's actions and body language grow calmer as time passes, especially since Otabek keeps quiet and stays out of the way. Then on the third day, Yuri shows up a couple hours after breakfast. He slams the door, and throws his bag in the corner.

“My training is canceled because Victor's baby has a cough!” he annouces angrily.

Otabek puts his book down, and looks up from the couch. Potya is curled up next to him, and looks up as well.

“Why does that upset you?” quizzes Otabek.

“Why?! 'Coz he never lets her down! He never leaves her! He puts her first and….” Yuri is standing rigid, his whole body shaking with emotion.

Otabek stands up, and walks up right next to Yuri.

“You're right. I didn't put you first. I was selfish, and I did what I needed even though it hurt you.”

Yuri shakes his head, and growls,

“I'm going to take a shower.” When Yuri gets out of the shower, he sees that Otabek went out.

 

That evening, they watch a movie on the couch. Yuri grumbles about not having a pillow, so Otabek gets up and goes to Yuri's bedroom to fetch one. The room has a dresser in the corner and a futon on the floor. Otabek picks up a pillow, and finds a black T-shirt rolled up under it. It looks familiar. He unrolls it and recognizes his missing wavy line shirt. Then he sees a small bottle of his travel aftershave next to the bed. There is also the gold bracelet he gave him for his birthday and… he picks up the last item and returns to the living room.

“What are you doing with my gum massager?” Otabek shows him the piece of plastic with a rubber tip.

“I stole it,” states Yuri.

“Why?”

“Because I was mad at you.”

“What about the T-shirt and the aftershave?” pursues Otabek.

“Because they smell like you.”

Otabek hands him the pillow, “I want to sleep next to you tonight.”

Yuri swallows somewhat tensely, then nods in agreement.

 

They both get ready for bed, Otabek letting Yuri brushes teeth first. Even though it's hot, Yuri puts on his tiger striped pajamas. They are about two inches too short in the legs, and look ridiculous. Otabek keeps his boxers on and his T-shirt, and lies down next to Yuri making sure not to touch. Yuri turns the light off.

“Darkness confidential?” requests Otabek.

“Okay.”

“I'm worried… you won't forgive me. I'm worried… you don't love me anymore.”

“That's a bunch of bullshit. You know how I feel, and that's not going to change,” declares Yuri, angrily.

“Yura... what do you need? Do you want to yell at me? You want to hit me?”

“Of course not. I just have this knot in my chest, and it won't go away.”

“Show me where,” asks Otabek, turning towards him.

Yuri points to the middle of his chest.

“May I put my hand there?”

“Okay.”

Otabek places his right hand onto the middle of his chest. Yuri starts to squirm, uncomfortable.

“Close your eyes and listen to my voice.” Otabek switches to Russian, “ _Yuratchka, from now on, I will be there for you, love. I am not going away. I will try very hard not to hurt you again. I love you very much._ ”

Otabek sees tears run from Yuri's eyes. Otabek leaves one hand on the chest, and lays down beside him. Yuri cries for a while, then they both fall asleep.

 

Otabek wakes up surrounded by Yuri's arms. It feels so good to finally to feel Yuri's body again. He tries not to move so that he can stay a bit longer in his embrace. Yuri moves closer, and presses his erect penis right into the curve of his ass. Otabek feels his own penis respond immediately. Otabek holds his breath, trying to be silent. Yuri on the other hand, makes a few thrusting movements and moans. Otabek is still not sure if Yuri is awake, until he feels a hot mouth bite down and suck on his neck.

“Please say I've got permission to touch now,” begs Otabek breathlessly.

“No.”

Yuri runs his hands all over Otabek's chest, then down toward his groin area slowly brushing over, then caressing his thighs. Aroused and frustrated, Otabek keeps clenching his fists to keep himself from using his hands. Yuri takes one of Otabek's hands, places it on Otabek's ass, and says,

“Do it yourself.” Otabek removes his boxers, grabs a bottle of lube, wets two fingers, and fingers himself.

Soon, Yuri mounts him from behind, both of them lying on their right side. The pace escalates quickly, and Otabek grabs himself to quickly come. As their breathing calms down, Otabek demands,

“Why can't I touch you?”

Yuri hugs him from behind, and murmurs,

“Because I might do something stupid.”

“Like what?”

Yuri pulls away and lies on his back.

“Look… I finally have Victor _fucking_ Nikiforov as my coach, which I have wanted for years. I have my dream situation here, and my next season should be incredible. But if you are in Detroit, I just might… follow you there, and end up training with a Zamboni driver. So you can't touch me.”

Otabek starts to laugh, relieved, and turns to face him.

“You don't have to worry about that. I'm moving here. I was expecting to move to St. Petersburg, I even talked to my coach about moving there. I'm not sure whether my coach will move here, but if not, I will train with the Zamboni driver.”

Yuri releases his arms, gets up, and starts pacing.

“Really!? I mean,… I just,…all of a sudden, get everything I've always wanted?!”

Otabek looks up at Yuri, surprised by the reaction.

“Is that so hard to believe?”

“Oh yeah! I know how life works. The universe tries to screw with you anyway it can. And if things are going too well, it just means something gigantically bad is going to happen.”

Otabek starts to laugh again.

“I'll risk it. Anyway, living with a stubborn bastard like me might be payback enough from the universe.” Otabek pats the futon next to him, “Now, stop torturing me, and let me touch you.”

 

Yuri pulls off his pajama top, then his pajama bottom, and lies down next to him. Otabek reaches over, and kisses Yuri hungrily. Yuri undresses Otabek, and they are finally chest to chest, skin to skin.

“I thought it was hard being away from you, but having you right next to me and not touching was ten times worse,” confesses Otabek.

Yuri is nuzzled into his neck, and is sniffing behind his ear. They lie there for a long while, until they both fall asleep.

 

The next morning, Otabek lets Yuri sleep in, while he goes to visit Victor and Yuuri. The Sunday morning seems quiet, as he walks the few blocks to the apartment near the beach. He knocks on the door, and Katsuki opens the door, “Altin-san, please come in.”

The beautiful understated elegant apartment has been taken over by baby paraphernalia. There's a crib in one corner, some kind of swing in another, baby blankets, baby toys, baby books, and an enormous stuffed animal of an unrecognizable species. Katsuki throws some stuff off the couch, and motions for him to have a seat.

“Victor is changing the baby, may I help you with something?”

“I'm continuing to skate this season without my parents financial help. I have some money of my own from competition prizes, but I want to move here, convince a coach to move here and pay for their expenses, as well as other financial issues. How much would it cost me to train at the Ice Castle?”

Katsuki shifts nervously on the couch, then explains,

“Mmm, this is an awkward conversation for me. Please realize that when I'm going to say is … from a friend. Yurio last year came to me, explaining that he needed lots of money. He never said why, but I think he saw… how much Victor is able to provide due to his wealth. Yurio has won prize money, obviously, but his revenue from sponsorships, commercials, web traffic and merchandise, has been truly staggering. Knowing that your two months… trial period ended at the beginning of June, Yurio bought an apartment, and scheduled training time for you at the Ice Castle. Yurio has already paid your facility fees.”

“But… how did he know I would come and stay?”

“He didn't know, he was just hoping.”

Otabek feels like an idiot. He's been worried about being forgiven, while completely forgetting how single-minded Plisetsky could be in pursuing a goal. Victor comes out with the baby,

“Otabek! I hope you've been having a good morning, would you like to meet Mariko-chan?”

Victor hands Otabek the baby, who holds her with practiced ease, and soon has her napping.

“My niece is about three months older, and is already sitting up,” adds Otabek.

Victor smiles appreciatively at this information, reaches over to retrieve his daughter, and remarks,

“I hope things are improving with Yura. He certainly has bitten you pretty hard.”

“What?”

Katsuki hisses at Victor, “You shouldn't mention things like that.”

“I disagree. Judging by how far back it is, I bet Otabek can't see it in the mirror.”

Otabek feels the back of his neck, and blushes a little.

Katsuki prepares a bottle of milk, and apologizes, “I'm sorry Altin-san, sometimes he is not able to be discreet.”

 

Otabek returns to the apartment, and finds Yuri still asleep. He takes off his pants, and lies next to him. He spends sometime just watching his face. Soon, he sees his eyelashes flutter open.

“I went to see Katsuki. He told me my ice fees have been paid.”

Yuri yawns. “Good morning to you too,” he mumbles. Yuri runs his hand up Otabek's shirt. Otabek shakes his head. Yuri gazes at his face, but can't quite place the mood.

“Are you upset that you're mooching off of me?” questions Yuri.

“It's a bit of a blow to my ego, but if the tables were turned, I would do the same for you.”

“So what's bugging you?” asks Yuri yawning again.

“Last night, you said: now I get everything I've _always_ wanted.”

“It's a figure of speech, Altin, get over it.”

“Since when are you in love with me?” questions Otabek.

“Why does that matter?” counters Yuri. Yuri closes his eyes, opens them again and sees Otabek watching him with stubborn intensity.

He groans.

“About, three and a half years.” Yuri closes his eyes again.

Otabek flinches. 3 ½? That would mean… Barcelona. Otabek rolls onto his back, remembering those days. He was competing in the Grand Prix final, and had recognized some kid from Yaakov's ballet class. He had been exploring the streets of the city on his motorcycle, when he saw the same kid being hassled by fans. They had ridden to a place overlooking the city, and then gone to lunch. They had hit it off right away, and became friends. “Barcelona?”

 

Yuri nods, takes a deep breath, and begins,

“I didn't want you to know. That day, in Barcelona, it was perfect. I was being chased by some girls, and you rode up like some motorcycle prince, and rescued me. Then you took me to a secluded spot with a view, then to lunch, and by the end of the day I was… madly in love. Then after we saw Victor and Yuuri's engagement rings, you mentioned wanting to get married and have lots of kids. I assumed you were straight. So I decided to be your friend. Your _straight_ friend. That way I could stay by your side – no one wants a gay kid with a crush on you, following you around.”

Yuri raises his left hand, and puts it over his face.

“Then last year I saw… Katsudon and Victor… doing _you know what_. My libido kind of went out of control. Then, you unexpectedly reveal that you are… gay. Pretty funny, right? So I realize I can be gay too, but… you won't necessarily go for me. No problem. I just have to seduce you. Then _you_ say we can't fuck BECAUSE WE ARE FRIENDS!! I just about lose it...

...but Katsudon convinces me that I need to honor my friend. So I tell you we will be _just_ friends, and then you say “ _Ask”_. ASK!!

So I nervously ask,… and it's amazing! Better than my crappy fantasies. Before I know it, you're leaving for Detroit. And I have a few days, every few months to make you fall for me, and dump your marriage plans.

And now,… you're here, you're staying, you…love me and after all these years – I can't believe this is real.”

Otabek stares at Yuri, his eyes wide.

“Now you know how pathetic I am,” mumbles Yuri, embarrassed.

Otabek shakes his head in disbelief. “You have blown my mind, Yura. You're not pathetic for falling in love at 15. Lots of people do that. And all you did was befriend me. As for hiding your sexual orientation, I can't believe,… I mean I should have been aware… I think… I have been too selfishly absorbed in my own head to see what was around me.”

Otabek rubs his forehead,

“I'm not sure what I was expecting but, it wasn't this.” Otabek laughs. “Never a dull moment with you, Plisetsky! So… you have the day off, should I take my boyfriend out on a date?”

Yuri turns bright red. Then shakes his head no.

Otabek runs his left hand up Yuri's arm.”You'd rather… stay in bed?”

Yuri nods yes.

“And tell me, what should I do to you?”

Yuri manages to whisper, “Take me.”

Otabek lets his hands wander over Yuri's chest, going lower and lower, but not dipping below the belly button. “From the front, or from behind?”

Yuri licks his lips, and replies “I want to see your face.”

Otabek runs his hands down Yuri's legs, and spread them wide. He pours some lubricant, and works one finger very slowly into Yuri's hole. Yuri's cock is standing there luscious, and Otabek starts to suck and lick it. Then his mouth moves up, kissing the midline of Yuri's chest, up his neck, then kisses on the mouth. Then with pre-cum and lube, he slowly pushes in, then whispers, “I love fucking my… _boyfriend._ ” Otabek watches as Yuri's face turns beet red again.

 


	12. Chapter 12

About a month later, Yuri, Otabek, Victor, Katsuki, and Mariko are spending the day at the beach. It is getting late, the sun is starting to set. They are all sitting under two big beach umbrellas, when Victor picks up his 7-month-old,

“Come with Papa, we'll put your feet in the water.”

Yuri gets up as well, “Riko-chan doesn't like water, unless it's frozen. You'll see.”

Both men take the baby to play in the waves. A gaggle of girls in bikinis are also watching, giggling and taking photos of the two blonde men.

“I've never seen him so happy,” declares Katsuki.

“Victor or Yuri?” questions Otabek.

“Both.”

“Good.”

“Are you finding it hard… the sacrifices you're making to be with Yuri?” cautiously asks Katsuki.

“Yes, but it's still worth it. At least my brother is still in contact with me, and watching Yuri become the best skater of his generation… is unbelievable,” asserts Otabek.

Otabek turns to Katsuki, who is still watching his husband and daughter.

“Honestly, how much did you hate coaching?” quizzes Otabek.

Katsuki looks embarrassed. “It was terrible. I was a nervous wreck. Most evenings, Victor had to talk me through it. I would also show Victor a lot of video from the day, so in a way, Victor was really coaching.”

“Don't sell yourself short. You changed Plisetsky. Victor is good at communicating an artistic and technical vision, but somehow you were able to communicate… some of your heart.”

Katsuki fiddles with the beach towel, uncomfortable with the compliment.

“So why did you do it?” continues Otabek.

Katsuki bites his lip, then explains,

“My selfish reason was to avoid my anxiety about the coming baby. But also, I have some kind of special connection to Yuri. Maybe because of Victor, …maybe because we share a name,… but it's like we're family.”

Otabek smiles. “Yuri once said the same thing to me.”

Katsuki smiles back. “Welcome to the family.” Then he gets up, and walks over to Victor, and whispers something in his ear. Victor grins, hands the baby to Yuri, takes Katsuki's hand, and they walk off down the beach. Mariko looks up at Yuri, and begins to cry. Yuri brings her over to Otabek.

“I don't think she likes me,” pouts Yuri.

Otabek picks her up, fishes a bottle out of the diaper bag, and feeds her. Mariko holds her bottle contentedly.

“I'm in trouble aren't I?” mumbles Yuri, watching the both of them.

“How is that?” questions Otabek.

“Those two idiots have shown you that you can have a baby, and you've always wanted a large family.”

Otabek digests those words. He looks straight into Yuri's eyes,

“Is it out of the question?”

Yuri looks over at Mariko, covers his mouth, and ends up muttering,

“Fudge, fudge fudge fudge!”

Otabek continues to gaze at him.

“… No… it's not out of the question… but, give me a few years to grow up…”

“That's fine. I'm not in any hurry.” Otabek leans over, and slightly bites and kisses Yuri's neck. Yuri sees the desire in those dark eyes, and pushes away.

“I don't do stuff in front of babies,” he retorts.

 

**August, Ice Diamond Hotel, Las Vegas**

 

“We're going to be late,” repeats Otabek.

Yuri is still engrossed in his phone.

“Katsudon tells me that Victor is refusing to do the hamster part of the ice show. Maybe I should incentivize that… “

Yuri takes a video clip of the beginning of _pork cutlet porking a pickle,_ renames it _Yuuri on Ice_ and sends it to Victor_ Nikiforov@mail.ru.

Moments later, his phone rings –

“Yura, how in the world did you...”

“Victor, I have the _whole_ video of that night. So put on the hamster suit, and you get a copy. Refuse and it goes viral. Bye.”

Otabek is waiting by the door, already wearing his leather jacket, and carrying his bag and helmet.

Yuri nods to him, then turns off his phone.

“Crap, I can't find my sunglasses. Anyway warm-ups aren't for another hour.”

“I want to show you something first. I'll go get the bike, meet me in front of the hotel.”

Yuri soon exits the hotel, and the desert heat hits him like he has stepped into an oven.

Yuri puts on his helmet, swings his leg up and over the seat, grabs Otabek around the middle. The motorcycle zooms off to the strip, passing a dazzling display of neon signs. Soon they pull up to a small white house with a drive-through. The sign says _Elvis Chapel of Love_.

“Are you nuts Altin?! No way am I ready for that!” cries Yuri, pointing at the sign.

Otabek turns around, “I know. But maybe in a few years we could get hitched here on the bike.”

“Marriage scares the shit out of me,” grumbles Yuri.

“I just want to get you used to the idea,” Otabek says reassuringly.

Wow. Fucking romantic gesture. Asshole couldn't just shack up with him like a normal person.

“I just spent a year chasing you, and now suddenly you're ready to make… the ultimate commitment?”

“Yes.”

“How can you be sure?” demands Yuri.

Yuri gazes into piercing brown eyes.

“I just am. Let me know when you are too.”

Yuri looks out at the city skyline.

“Sure Altin. As long as you find a way to fuck me on this motorcycle for the honeymoon.”

Otabek pulls Yuri forward, and kisses him.

“You know, my parents won't approve,” Otabek informs Yuri.

“Yeah yeah, I know because I'm a guy…”

“Mmm, maybe, but mostly 'coz you're Russian.”

Yuri slides his hand up to Otabek's neck, deepens the kiss for a bit, then says,

“Now hurry up, it's hot as hell here, and we'll be late for the ice show.”

And they drive into the Las Vegas sunset…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Honestly, when I first watched the anime, I was not very fond of the character of Yurio. However after spending so many hours writing about him, I have adopted him as my little brother as well.
> 
> All the skating routines in this story are based on actual skating routines. 
> 
> Yuri's SP is based on SP Les feuilles mortes by Julia Lipnitskaya (2016).  
> Yuri's FP is based on FP Leningrad by Julia Lipnitskaya (2015).  
> Otabek's FP is based on FP Denis Ten Tosca (2017).  
> Yurio's 2nd SP is inspired by Johnny Weir's performance I'm Sexy And I Know It by LMFAO.  
> Yurio's 2nd FP is based on Patrick Chan's SP Dear Prudence/Blackbird (2016).  
> Otabek's 2nd FP is based on Denis Ten FP Romeo and Juliet (2016).
> 
> Not Another Gay Figure Skater: Ace of Japan  
>  –a short story of Yuuri and Victor   
> Not Another Gay Figure Skater: Russian Fairy  
>  –a longer story of Yuri's journey to love   
> Not Another Gay Figure Skater: Thailand's Future (90% done)  
>  –a story of Phichit's journey to love  
> Not Another Gay Figure Skater: Hero of Kazakhstan (in progress)  
>  –a short story of Otabek  
> Not Another Gay Figure Skater: Living Legend (in progress)  
>  –epilogue, from Victor's perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Well, after several months and hundreds of hours, I'm finally done with this story. Hope you like it! Amazingly I have not yet dropkicked my computer. I have to work with voice recognition software, and at least half the time, it will translate the word Yuri into “Gary”, “Erie”, “here he”, “year he”, “Yeary” or “theory”. So if you find some weird transcription that I missed let me know.  
> Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> All the skating routines in this story are based on actual skating routines. 
> 
> Yuri's SP is based on SP Les feuilles mortes by Julia Lipnitskaya (2016).  
> Yuri's FP is based on FP Leningrad by Julia Lipnitskaya (2015).   
> Otabek's FP is based on FP Denis Ten Tosca (2017).  
> Yuri's 2nd SP is inspired by Johnny Weir's performance I'm Sexy And I Know It by LMFAO.   
> Yuri's 2nd FP is based on Patrick Chan's SP Dear Prudence/Blackbird (2016).  
> Otabek's 2nd FP is based on Denis Ten FP Romeo and Juliet (2016).


End file.
